Divergence Convergence
by May20
Summary: McCoy wird auf Deneva geschickt, um eine sich ausbreitende Persönlichkeitsstörung zu untersuchen. Während er auf George Kirk stößt, greifen die Romulaner an, welche auf Spocks Auslieferung bestehen. Jim, George, Pille, Spock, Sybok
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute!

Endlich hat mich das Schreibfieber wieder gepackt. Das erste Kapitel mag etwas lahm wirken, aber ich verspreche, ab Kapitel 2 wird es spannend ^^.

Viel Spaß!

„Du bist nicht wie ich, Jim. Du machst immer das Richtige, gute Noten, Lehrerliebling, tust alles, was man dir sagt."

George Kirk

Kapitel 1 – Deneva

Das Briefing war kurz und knapp. Die wenigen Informationen, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, waren gute fünf Tage alt. Angesichts der Natur der Information war davon auszugehen, dass sie vor Ort veränderte Bedingungen antreffen konnten.

Spock sah von dem Bericht auf. Er kannte ihn quasi auswendig.

Ihr Ziel: Deneva, eine der ältesten Erdenkolonien.

Ihre Mission: Analyse, Einschätzung und Kontrolle der Situation vor Ort.

"Was spricht gegen eine Seuche?", argumentierte Jim mit dem Doktor und die Stimmung war ungewohnt angespannt.

Dass die Menschen in der Kolonie sich nicht schnell genug anstecken, dachte Spock im Stillen.

"Die Ansteckungsrate verläuft nahezu linear", drückte Dr. McCoy seine Gedanken aus. "Wenn wir es hier mit einer Art Krankheit oder psychischer Überbelastung zu tun hätten, müssten die Leute viel schneller und vor allem mit exponentialer Zunahme erkranken. Zudem ist es sehr merkwürdig, dass dieser "Sinneswandel" von einem Tag auf den anderen Geschieht. Die meisten Krankheiten folgen diesem Schema nicht. Keine Inkubationszeit, keine Steigerung… Es muss sich eine radikale Gruppe auf Deneva etablieren, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären!"

James T. Kirk verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte seinen Chefarzt mit zweifelndem Blick.

"Warum aber sollte sich eine radikale Gesinnung linear ausbreiten? Warum sollten neu akquirierte Mitglieder nicht ebenfalls akquirieren. Und warum begehrt niemand auf gegen diese „Revolte"?"

Die Kolonisten auf Deneva schienen von heute auf morgen einfach von Starfleet abzufallen. Es grenzte schon an eine Art Persönlichkeitsveränderung. Der leitende Wissenschaftler Dr. Halford hatte Starfleet vor fünf Tagen wegen ständig steigender Aktivisten informiert. Damals waren es sechzehn der einhundertdrei Menschen gewesen, die sich auf Deneva nieder gelassen hatten, um auf dem idyllischen Planeten zu forschen. Innerhalb von sieben Tagen war die Zahl jener auf über zehn Prozent angestiegen. Und das gab Anlass zur Beunruhigung.

Der junge Taktikoffizier Pavel Chekov meldete sich zu Wort. "Captain Kirk hat Recht. Es ist nicht typisch, dass eine solch rasche Verbreitung nicht in einem explosionsartigen Meinungsumschwung endet. Wenn es eine antiföderalistische Organisation ist, so scheint Verantwortung für die Verbreitung dieser Ansichten bei der Quelle selbst zu liegen. Würden die neu Überzeugten ebenfalls akquirieren, würde dies ebenfalls zu exponentialer Verbreitung führen."

Weil die beiden Parteien in eine Pattsituation geraten waren und sich sonst keinen Reim machen konnten, gaben sie die Diskussion an die versammelte Brückencrew ab.

"Was ist, wenn wir beides in Betracht ziehen?", fragte Lieutennant Uhura in den Raum. "Lieutenant Chekov hat einen guten Punkt angesprochen. Was, wenn es tatsächlich eine Art Meinungsbeeinflussung ist, die lediglich von einer einzelnen Quelle ausgeht? Möglich, dass es sich um eine ansteckende Krankheit handelt, die jedoch nur von einem Individuum übertragen wird?"

„Lieutenant Uhuras Logik ist korrekt. Wir sollten weder die eine, noch die andere Möglichkeit ausschließen", stimmte Spock zu.

Kirk drehte sich zum Monitor um, der die wenigen Informationen abspielte, die ihnen zugetragen wurden. Auf Deneva konnte sie alles erwarten. Sein Bauchgefühl war übel. Ziemlich übel. Warum nur hatte er ein solch schlechtes Gefühl bei der Mission? Er hatte bereits mit Romulanern gekämpft und gegen Klingonen gerungen. Und nun fürchtete er sich vor einer Menschenkolonie?

Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte sich stets als verlässlich bewiesen, doch redete es nur sehr undeutlich mit ihm.

Tatsächlich schien es ihm, als hinge eine schwarze Schicksalswolke über seinem Schiff, seit Starfleet ihm diese Mission anvertraut hatte.

„Captain?" Die nüchterne Stimme seines Ersten Offiziers riss ihn aus den düsteren Gedanken und er wandte sich um.

Seine Crew fürchtete sich nicht. Er sah in angstfreie Züge, Gesichter, die bedingungsloses Vertrauen ausdrückten.

„Da wir derzeit zu wenige Informationen haben und weiterer Erklärungen entbehren, sind Sie entlassen. Wir sehen uns in sieben Stunden in alter Frische. Dann werden wir schon sehen, was auf Deneva vor sich geht."

Die Offiziere erhoben sich und verließen den Raum. Jim aber wandte sich nicht um und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, die vorbeiziehenden Sterne betrachtend.

STSTST

Doktor Leonard McCoy prüfte sorgfältig die Ausrüstung, die er in sein Medikit packte. Natürlich war das Kit nicht alles. Er würde mit einer ausgewählten Ausstattung größerer und kleinerer Geräte, diverser Seren und Werkzeuge hinunter auf Deneva beamen. Und doch konnte er sich nicht von der Angewohnheit trennen, die wichtigsten Utensilien stets in seinem kleinen weißen Koffer mit sich herum zu tragen. Er komplettierte sein Kit mit einem Sedativum und schloss es mit einem Seufzen.

Natürlich entging es Miss Chapel nicht, die unweit von ihm die Vorbereitungen für seine Abwesenheit traf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Doktor?", fragte sie ehrlich besorgt.

Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um seine üblichen, fein variierten Seufzer voneinander zu trennen und zu verstehen.

Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sein Blick durch die gut organisierte und effizient gestaltete Krankenstation wanderte.

„Ich hoffe, mich erwartet da unten nicht wieder so ein Chaos wie auf Deep Space 2. Es war die Hölle."

Chapel setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf und unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie mit den organisatorischen Strukturen da unten zurrecht kommen. Als wir Deep Space 2 verließen, war alles einwandfrei. Sie haben da gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Nur, dass ich nicht nach Deneva reise, um erst einmal das Kinderzimmer mit ihnen aufzuräumen…" Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und er schien einen für Chapel nicht sichtbaren Punkt im Raum zu fixieren.

„Was auch immer dort unten vor sich geht, Doktor, ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Sie die Sache schon in den Griff bekommen."

McCoy wandte den Blick nicht von dem unsichtbaren Punkt, aber ein zynisches Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

„Natürlich."

Dann sah er sich um.

„Hier alles vorbereitet? Kommen Sie klar ohne mich?"

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wie immer… Sie waren schon öfter auf Außeneinsätzen und ich bin blendend zurrecht gekommen." Es lag Empören in ihrer Stimme.

Teils gespielt, teils jedoch auch wahrhaft. Er musste grinsen. Chapel war fähig, genau wie Doktor Young, seine Vertretung. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er die Zügel nicht gerne aus den Händen gab. Aber wenn er es musste, dann waren es die zarten Hände seiner Assistenz.

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die Beleuchtung plötzlich wechselte und der Rote Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Er hatte gerade genug Zeit, diese Tatsache zu verarbeiten, als auch schon ein Ruck das Schiff erbeben und ihn vom Tisch taumeln ließ. Chapel bekam eines der Medibetten zu fassen und hielt sich auf den Beinen. Das Beben ließ wieder nach, verebbte, McCoy und Chapel sahen sich an.

„Was geht hier vor sich?"

STSTST

James T. Kirk sah auf dem Schirm einen äußerst unsympathischen Mann. Der Kerl war gestriegelt und geschniegelt, sein Ausdruck konnte bestenfalls als abgeneigt bezeichnet werden und stand in Kontrast zu seinen Worten.

„Captain Kirk, wir freuen uns, Sie auf Deneva begrüßen zu dürfen", sagte er in genervtem Tonfall.

„Danke Doktor Halford. Wie ist die Lage bei Ihnen? Wir haben lange keinen Status mehr von Ihnen bekommen", erkundigte Kirk sich diplomatisch.

Der leitende Wissenschaftler zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wir haben 48 Infizierte, wenn man denn von Infektion sprechen will. Die meisten stehen unter Hausarrest, nur wenige haben wir hier im Labor zur Untersuchung. Das Problem ist, dass wir zu wenige Leute haben, um alle Stationen voll zu besetzen. Die Langstreckenkommunikation und elf unserer 13 Techniker sind ausgefallen. Die anderen beiden haben schon alle Hände voll zu tun, die üblichen Probleme zu beseitigen. Warum die Komm ausgefallen ist, konnte noch keiner herausfinden."

Halford wurde von jemandem außerhalb des Sichtfeldes unterbrochen, als sich irgendwo eine Tür in dem Labor öffnete.

„Ist das die Unterstützung?", fragte jemand hoffnungsvoll.

Halfords Blick war vernichtend und richtete sich auf den Ankömmling, der nicht zu sehen war. Kirk verengte die Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen. Plötzlich meldete sich sein übles Bauchgefühl wieder, intensiver als schon zuvor.

„Es schein ein komplexeres Problem zu sein", endete Halford missmutig. „Womöglich können Sie uns dabei helfen."

Kirk nickte. „Wir können Ihnen da Unterstützung zukommen la…"

Plötzlich unterbrach Chekov das Gespräch, seine Stimme war voll alarmiert. „Keptin! Ein romulanischer Warbird enttarnt…" Er konnte die Warnung nicht einmal zu Ende bringen, während seine Hände bereits über die Konsolen huschten, um die Schilde hoch zu fahren, da erfasste eine starke Erschütterung die Enterprise.

Kirk, der gestanden hatte, riss es augenblicklich von den Beinen. Dieser Angriff war zu überraschend gewesen, als dass er sich hätte wappnen können. Die Kommunikation riss ab.

„Bericht!", rief er, als er sich hochrappelte.

Chekov las hektisch seine Informationen von den Schirmen aus, während er geschickt hantierte. „Schilde sind rechtzeitig hochgekommen, Backbordschilde auf 80 Prozent! Ein Warbird hat sich Backbord enttarnt. Schwerkraft und Trägheitsdämpfer arbeiten, um den Angriff auszugleichen!"

„Sie rufen uns!", rief Uhura hinter ihm.

Kirk stellte sicher, dass seine Uniform saß, bevor er den Befehl gab, durchzustellen.

Auf dem Schirm erschien das kantige Gesicht eines älteren Romulaners. Auch wenn Jim ihn als „in die Jahre gekommen" bezeichnet hätte, mahnte ihn seine Intuition, den Kerl nicht zu unterschätzen. Zwei stahlharte Augen blickten ihn aus dem faltigen Gesicht an, pechschwarz. Dazu in Kontrast stand der ergraute Bart. Es war schwer über einen Schirm Größen und Dimensionen abzuschätzen, aber von hier sah es so aus, als sei der Kerl ziemlich groß und sein Körper noch drahtig.

„Hier ist Captain James T. Kirk vom Raumschiff Enterprise. Ich ermahne Sie dringend Ihre feindlichen Aktivitäten einzustellen. Das ist die einzige Warnung. Wir werden den Angriff erwidern!"

Der Kommandant des Warbirds neigte sich vor und musterte Kirk eindringlich.

„Sie haben keine Bedingungen zu stellen. Rücken Sie den Flüchtigen sofort heraus!", stellte er eine knallharte Forderung und das Eis in seiner Stimme zeigte Jim, wie ernst die Lage war.

„Flüchtigen?", fragte er ahnungslos. „Wir haben keinen Flüchtigen an Bord."

„Unsere Scanner zeigen, dass Sie einen Vulkanier auf Ihrem Schiff haben. Rücken Sie ihn heraus oder wir zerstören Ihr Schiff!"

Jim hörte, wie Spock sich aus seinem Sitz erhob, noch bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehen konnte. Er gab Uhura ein Zeichen, dass sie den Kanal stumm schalten sollte. Spocks Gesichtsausdruck gab keinerlei Aufschluss darüber, ob er überrascht war, oder nicht.

„Ich fürchte, diese Romulaner verlassen sich lediglich auf ihre Scans. Offensichtlich kann ich nicht derjenige sein, nach dem sie suchen", erklärte er.

„Offensichtlich", stimmte Kirk zu und winkte ihn zu sich heran. „Sollen sie mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass Sie nicht der Flüchtling sind."

Spock trat mit grazilen Schritten herunter.

„Dennoch ist es unerwartet, dass sie einen flüchtigen Vulkanier suchen", gab Spock zu bedenken.

Jim wollte Uhura gerade bedeuten, den Ton wieder zu aktivieren, als das Gesicht des Romulaners sich vor Wut verzerrte und er auf seiner Brücke tonlos herumbrüllte.

„Sir, sie aktivieren ihre Waffen wieder", informierte sie Chekov.

„Verdammt!", zischte Jim. „Lieutenant, Ton aktivieren!"

Romulanische Sprachfetzen flogen ihnen entgegen, für die meisten der Brückencrew unverständlich, selbst für den Universaltranslator zu zerhackt. Für die wenigen der Sprache fähigen völlig unlogisch. Jim sah seinen Ersten Offizier fragend an, Spocks Augen waren auf den Fluchenden gerichtet, er verfolgte gespannt das Gesprochene.

„Er regt sich über meine Anwesenheit auf diesem Schiff auf, bezeichnet Sie, Sir, als Lügner."

„Lügner!" Der Universaltranslator schien nun den Anschluss wieder zu finden. „Händigen Sie den Vulkanier aus, sofort!"

Spock wandte sich direkt an den romulanischen Kommandanten.

„Ich fürchte, da liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Ich bin Mitglied der Sternenflotte und keineswegs auf der Flucht", begann er und wurde unterbrochen.

„Für wie töricht halten Sie mich, Vulkanier! Ich werde sie auslöschen, wenn es sein muss. Kirk, der Mann, den Sie schützen verdient Ihr Asyl nicht. Er ist extrem gefährlich! Oder manipuliert er Sie gar schon? Sie haben genau fünf Minuten, um ihn auf mein Schiff zu beamen oder wir werden Ihr Schiff zerstören."

Damit flackerte der Schirm auf und zeigte wieder Deneva, die grüne Welt direkt vor ihnen.

„Ich glaube, der kann Sie nicht leiden, Spock." Jim ging zu seinem Stuhl.

„In der Tat", kommentierte sein Erster Offizier lediglich und nahm ebenfalls seine Station wieder ein.

„Es steht nicht zur Option, Sie hinüber zu beamen. Ein Warbird könnte uns jedoch durchaus gefährlich werden", grübelte Jim. „Senden Sie eine Nachricht an die Flotte, Lieutenant. Sie müssen erfahren, dass die Romulanier in unseren Raum eingedrungen sind. Vorschläge, meine Damen und Herren?"

„In der Nähe gibt es einen Carbonnebel, der uns zumindest vor Ihren Sensoren schützt. Wenn sie feuern, dann feuern sie blind", Spock brachte den Nebel auf den Schirm.

„Sie wissen sicher von unserer Kolonie auf Deneva und werden nicht ewig warten, bis wir da wieder raus kommen."

Als wäre es eine Drohung, ging der Warbird in den Tarnmodus über.

„Mr. Chekov, wie lange noch?"

„2 Minuten, 27 Sekunden."

„Kanal zur Krankenstation." Kirk fällte seine Entscheidung schnell und präzise.

„McCoy hier. Was zum Teufel geht da oben vor sich, Jim?"

„Wir haben Besuch bekommen und sie können uns nicht leiden."

„Wie überraschend", zischte McCoy.

„Du musst auf Deneva beamen und sehen, ob du da unten helfen kannst. Es sind bereits 48 Infizierte und es scheint schlimmer zu werden. Ich stelle ein Sicherheits- und Technikerteam für dich zusammen."

„Techniker? Wird Mr. Scott uns begleiten?"

„Nein, ich brauche ihn hier. Wir werden, die Kolonie mit allen Mitteln schützen. Und es sieht so aus, als umfassten diese Mittel auch Waffen und Schilde."

Das Schweigen aus dem Kanal sagte Jim mehr als tausend Worte. Er konnte sich McCoys Gesicht quasi vorstellen. Überrascht, endgültig, doch von grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

„OK, wann geht's los?", fragte McCoy schließlich.

„Jetzt sofort. Mach dich bereit zum Beamen, wir können die Schilde nur für sehr kurze Zeit runder nehmen."

„Aye."

„Eine Minute, siebzehn Sekunden", meldete Chekov.

„Mr. Scott, sind Sie bei uns?" Jim wartete auf Bestätigung über den Komm-Kanal zu seinem Cheftechniker.

„Das Team ist zusammengestellt, Sir, ich habe sie, das Sicherheits- und das Mediteam erfasst zum Beamen."

„Also gut, auf mein Kommando nehmen Sie die Schilde runter und beamen Sie alle. Danach sofort die Schilde wieder hoch. Sulu setzen Sie den Kurs zum Nebel!"

„Gesetzt!"

„Beamen Sie!"

Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden bis Scotty sich zurück meldete.

„Sie sind alle wohlbehalten unten angekommen."

Jim nickte. „Energie!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ach, wie lange ist es her, dass ich gelesen oder gar geschrieben habe? Es ist ja schon fast traurig. Aber wenigstens mal posten kann ich wieder. Den Verbliebenen: viel Spaß!

Kapitel 2

Als Doktor McCoy auf Deneva materialisierte, materialisierte sich das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen zu seinem Bedauern auch. Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass es verschwand und obwohl er sich in dem Laborgebäude der Kolonie wieder fand, ging sein erster Blick gen Himmel. Ein Plexiglasfenster gewährte ihm den Ausblick in die freundlich blaue Atmosphäre.

Was dort oben nun vor sich ging, konnte er nicht sagen. Jim hatte ihm nicht viel Zeit gegeben, sich zu informieren, bevor er ihn hier her gebeamt hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Enterprise mit den Romulanern zurecht kam.

Zu seiner Linken und seiner Rechten waren seine fünf Begleiter angekommen und vor sich bemerkte er nun den etwas in die Jahre gekommenen leitenden Wissenschaftler Doktor Halford. Er war grau, dieser Mann und seine zu krumm geratene Nase reckte McCoy scheinbar arrogant die Löcher entgegen, während seine starren braunen Augen auf ihn herabblickten. Er hätte die Nase nicht einmal so hoch tragen müssen, denn er überragte den CMO der Enterprise in seiner Größe. Dennoch tat er es.

„Doktor McCoy", grüßte er ihn schroff. „Was soll dieses Aufgebot? Ich dachte, wir hätten nur Sie und ein paar Techniker zu beherbergen."

„Angesichts der Umstände befand Captain Kirk es für angebracht, mir Sicherheitsleute zur Seite zu stellen."

„Das war unnötig", schnappte der Wissenschaftler. „Dieses Gebäude ist das best geschützte auf ganz Deneva."

Spock hätte seine wahre Freude daran, diesen Schnösel in Grund und Boden zu argumentieren, dachte McCoy bei sich, verkniff sich jedoch jeden weiteren Kommentar.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns an die Arbeit machen? Sie haben bereits Fortschritte bezüglich der Situation gemacht?"

Als die Hautfarbe des Wissenschaftlers in ein tiefes Rot wechselte, wusste McCoy bereits, was los war. Eigentlich hatte er nichts, was er nicht gerne zugeben würde.

„Kommen Sie mit", schnauzte sein Gegenüber nur.

Die Techniker wurden von McCoy und Halford getrennt und an die Kommunikationsstation geschickt.

Die Art, wie Halford mit ihm sprach gefiel dem Doktor ganz und gar nicht.

_Na warte, du Würstchen, dir Zeig ich's._

Er würde den Spieß einfach umdrehen. Halford war nicht der einzige, der dieses Spiel beherrschte. Tatsächlich empfand McCoy sich als Titan der Informationszurückhaltung und das war sein Ass im Ärmel.

"Der Captain entschuldigt sich für die rapide Unterbrechung vorhin, doch wir bekamen Besuch da oben", warf er in den Raum, als er Halford folgte.

Der Wissenschaftler drehte sich um, erste Symptome von Beunruhigung standen auf seinem Gesicht. McCoy dachte nicht daran, mehr preis zu geben.

"Besuch? Welcher Art."

Nun war McCoy es, der gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Das bin ich nicht befugt zu sagen", dehnte er die Wahrheit.

McCoy hörte das unzufriedene Schnauben und freute sich innerlich über den Erfolg seiner Provokation. Halford führte ihn in einen sehr modern ausgestatteten Raum, der auf den ersten Blick gut organisiert schien. Die Sicherheitskräfte hatten draußen zu warten, bestätigten McCoy jedoch, dass sie jederzeit zur Stelle seien. Die Sternenflotte ließ sich die Ausrüstung für diese Kolonie einiges kosten. Nur eine Station an der Wand schien in Unordnung. Wie es aussah, war sie wohl defekt. Ein Weißkittel lag auf dem Boden, zur Hälfte in der Wand und herausragenden Kabeln verschwunden und erinnerte McCoy ein wenig an Scotty.

Halford beehrte den Kerl keines Blickes und rief sofort an einer weißen Konsole Informationen auf.

"Hier sind unsere gesammelten Daten. Namen und Krankengeschichte aller Betroffenen, Symptome, Zeitpunkt der Persönlichkeitsveränderung, Körperscans. Alles was wir haben. Ich schätze, Sie werden eine Weile benötigen, sich die Unterlagen anzusehen."

"Und Ihre Analysen?", hakte McCoy nach, während er kurz die Liste der Namen überflog.

"Es stehen noch keine zur Verfügung", war die knappe Antwort und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte McCoy, dass der Wissenschaftler Abstand suchte.

Doch so einfach ließ er sich nicht abwimmeln. Er sah auf, fasste Halford streng ins Auge, eine Warnung, dass er es sich nicht einfallen lassen sollte, einfach zu verschwinden.

"Keine zur Verfügung? Ich dachte, Sie wären schon ziemlich weit bei der Auswertung und Analyse!", empörte er sich der Falschinformation. "Was denken Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?"

"Ich bin der Leiter dieser Station und damit verantwortlich für jegliche Informationen, die dieses Labor verlassen. Denken Sie, dass so ein Jungspund wie Sie hier einfach antanzen und dieses Problem lösen könnte? Wir kommen ausgezeichnet ohne Sie zurecht, Doktor McCoy!", explodierte Halford buchstäblich und ließ seiner Aggression freien Lauf.

"Das ist Beschönigung von Tatsachen, Halford! Verdammt, ich bin darauf vorbereitet mit problematischen Umständen zu arbeiten, aber nicht mit Stümpern!", parierte er verbal.

Wenn möglich wurde Halford noch roter.

"Was erlauben Sie sich!" Gleich würde er platzen! "Kommen hier..."

"Wir beide wissen doch, dass Sie nicht kooperieren wollen, nicht wahr? Mein Bericht über die Zusammenarbeit wird sehr ausführlich ausfallen, darauf können Sie sich verlassen!", unterbrach Pille rücksichtslos.

Halford schnappte nach Luft und musste sich mit aller Anstrengung den nächsten Kommentar verkneifen. Er atmete empört aus, schnappte nach Luft, seine Hakennase war im Kontrast zu seinem restlichen Gesicht weiß geworden.

Die Furcht schien ihn zur Kapitulation zu zwingen. Er knallte ein PADD auf den Tisch und wandte sich das erste Mal an den Mann, der die Konsole reparierte.

"George, du stehst Doktor McCoy ab sofort als persönlicher Assistent zur Seite", bellte er ungehalten.

Der Kerl unter der Konsole gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich, aber McCoy wusste nicht, ob es an ihn selbst oder nicht gar an Halford gerichtet war. Jedenfalls bemühte er sich nicht, aufzustehen.

Noch so einer, ging es McCoy durch den Kopf.

Halford warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen, unendlich entnervten Blick zu, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem Labor stürmte mit dem Nachsatz: "Sie können mich ja rufen, falls Sie noch etwas benötigen", und einem gemurmelten: "Die zwei haben sich gesucht und gefunden..."

Was genau er damit meinte wusste McCoy nicht und ehrlich gesagt, es interessierte ihn auch nicht. In der Tat war es ihm sogar egal, ob dieser George ihm offener und hilfsbereiter gegenüber stand, als Halford. Er würde sich seine Informationen schon beschaffen.

Entschlossen nahm er sich der Daten an, die man ihm "anvertraut" hatte und betrachtete sich nochmals die lange Liste. Fast die Hälfte der Kolonisten hatte diese Persönlichkeitsveränderung bereits durchgemacht. Nun war er froh, dass Jim ihm die Sicherheitskräfte zur Seite gestellt hatte. Wie sicher auch immer diese Einrichtung war, wenn sie am Ende 80 oder gar mehr Kolonisten zu "betreuen" hatten, würde es wirklich schwierig werden. Mit Hausarrest konnte man extremistische Fatalisten nicht ewig einsperren.

Ihm kam der Kommunikator in den Sinn und er zog das Gerät aus seinem Gürtel. Als er es einschaltete, bekam er kein Signal. OK, so viel dazu.

An der Wand rührte sich etwas, als er einem genervten Schnaufen nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Er legte den Kommunikator zur Seite und nahm sich vor, es später nochmals zu versuchen. Hoffentlich kam Jim da oben klar.

Der Kerl stöhnte, als er sich aus den Kabeln schälte und unter der Konsole hervor kam. McCoy hatte derweil schon die ersten Untersuchungsergebnisse der technischen Mitarbeiter aufgerufen, die zu einem Großteil betroffen waren. Die Hauptuntersuchungen waren alle gemacht, aber es fehlten einige Scans, die eventuell Aufschluss geben konnten.

"Stümper", brummte McCoy.

"Wem sagen Sie das?", bekam er unerwartet Zustimmung.

"Vollkommener Blödsinn! Warum wurden keine Scans auf neuronale Gifte durchgeführt? Oder auf Synapsenstimulantien?" Er warf die Arme in die Höhe, während er die Liste der fehlenden Untersuchungen in seinem Kopf vervollständigte.

"Weil der Neuroscanner im Eimer ist und ich die meisten der Untersuchungen vorgeschlagen habe, die wir hätten machen können. Nun ja, hauptsächlich, weil ich sie vorgeschlagen habe, aber das ist sowieso egal." Irgendwas an dieser Stimme kam McCoy nicht nur sympathisch, sondern auch sehr bekannt vor.

War es die Sprachmelodie? Die Ausdrucksweise? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie ihm der Mann im weißen Kittel eine Hand entgegen hielt. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen und ging in sich. Nur weil Halford ein Idiot war, musste das nicht jeder hier sein. McCoy entschloss sich, dem Kerl eine Chance zu geben.

"Und Sie sind George, der Techniker?", fragte er, stellte sich seinem Gegenüber, um ihm die Hand zu reichen.

STSTST

George wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sobald McCoy sich zu ihm umdrehte. Wie der Mann ihn ansah, mit seinen durchdringenden, strengen Augen. Dieses markante, ernsthafte Gesicht...

"Ich bin Wissenschaftler. Biochemiker, um genau zu sein", erklärte er sich argwöhnisch und versuchte noch immer den Gesichtsausdruck des Doktors zu deuten. "Nein, wir sind nur knapp an technischem Personal und ich schraube ganz gern. Deshalb bleibt es an mir hängen, das Teil wieder in Gang zu setzen. Die Kommunikation ist wichtiger."

Während seiner Erklärung hatte McCoy nicht aufgehört ihn auf diese fast unerhört offene Art anzustarren. Schock stand über sein Gesicht geschrieben.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", hakte er nach, als der Doktor nicht aus der Starre brach.

Dieser schüttelte kurz wie benommen den Kopf und blinzelte.

STSTST

Zwei strahlende blaue Augen sahen ihm entgegen, so vertraut, so bekannt. Das Haar von dunklem Blond und nicht mehr ganz in Ordnung gehalten durch die Arbeit unter der Konsole. Aber er war es nicht, keine Chance! Das Gesicht hatte um einiges mehr Reife, das Kinn etwas breiter, von einem Dreitagebart umrahmt. Die Augen, wenn auch ein guter Anteil der Abenteuerlust wieder zu finden war, von einer gänzlich anderen Art des Selbstbewusstseins erfüllt. Ernsthaft, beinahe wissend. Und er war ein klein wenig größer, wenn McCoy sich nicht täuschte. Er entbehrte der ausgeprägten Muskeln, war dafür jedoch drahtiger.

Es war aber nicht Jim...

"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte ihn der Mann vor ihm, der George hieß.

McCoy wurde aus seiner Starre gerissen, er musste sich sammeln, unbewusst blinzelte er, als müsse er einen Traum austreiben.

Die Vision war Realität, er täuschte sich nicht. Aber was...

"Ja", antwortete er etwas langsam, suchte nach Worten. "Kenne ich Sie?" Und für seine eigenen Ohren hörte seine Stimme sich unerwartet rational an.

Der Mann vor ihm grinste und es warf ihn fast um, um wie viel die Ähnlichkeit nun deutlicher wurde. Es gab gar keinen Zweifel!

"Also ich kenne Sie nicht. Hat Halford Sie so aufgeregt, dass Ihnen eine Hirnarterie geplatzt ist?", entgegnete George verschmitzt und wies ihm sogar den Platz auf dem Stuhl.

McCoy wehrte ab und musste nun heißer lachen, als er sich der Absurdität dieser Situation bewusst wurde. Jim hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass er einen Bruder hatte. Aber konnte der Zufall denn wirklich so groß sein?

"Wie heißen Sie?", wollte er wissen.

"Sie können mich George nennen, ich hab's nicht so mit Formalitäten", meinte der Mann, ließ von ihm ab und rief ein paar speziellere Daten eines Technikers ab.

"Nein, im Ernst", grinste McCoy. "Sie _müssen_ ein Kirk sein."

Gespannt wartete er auf die Reaktion. George drehte sich wieder ihm zu und sah ihn verblüfft an.

"Was meinen Sie denn _damit_? George Samuel Kirk, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen. Was schreibt die Sternenflotte denn Böses in meiner Akte, dass ich Ihnen so kundig bin? Ich sag's Ihnen, glauben Sie denen nicht alles. Ein Haufen von Sesselpupern."

Ein lautes schallendes Lachen brach aus McCoy heraus.

Unglaublich!

STSTST

Die Strahlung des Nebels machte ihren Instrumenten zu schaffen, die Sicht war eingeschränkt. Trotzdem schauten sie alle gespannt auf den Schirm. Hikaru Sulus Fingerkuppen berührten die Flächen seiner Station, jederzeit bereit, zu reagieren. Wenn die Romulaner ihnen tatsächlich folgen würden, konnte er sofort reagieren.

Mr. Scott war auf der Brücke anwesend und versuchte zusammen mit Spock die Scanner zu konfigurieren, so dass sie ein besseres Bild von Deneva und dem romulanischen Schiff bekommen konnten. Sie hantierten gemeinsam, unterbrachen die Stille nur hin und wieder, wenn Scotty eine Anweisung gab oder Spock dem Chefingenieur eine Berechnung oder Korrektur zukommen ließ.

Pavel Chekov fixierte ebenfalls den Schirm, die Waffen aktiviert, währen Uhura angespannt versuchte zu erkennen, ob etwas aus dem statischen Rauschen herauszufiltern war.

Kirks Gedanken galten seinem Chefarzt, der dort unten auf Deneva hoffentlich zurrecht kam. Er bereute, dass er Pille nicht mehr Sicherheitsleute zugewiesen hatte. Aber was konnten zwei oder drei Männer mehr auf Deneva schon ausrichten, wenn sie einen Angriff aus dem Orbit zu fürchten hatten? Kirk presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als er nachdachte. Die Scanner konnten ihnen im Moment wenigstens bestätigen, dass die Romulaner ihnen gefolgt waren. Aber sie konnten sich nicht ewig hier verstecken. Er musste damit rechnen, dass sie sich jeder Zeit wieder der Kolonie widmen würden. Was war hier zu tun? Die Kolonisten allesamt herauf beamen und das Risiko einer Revolte auf der Enterprise einzugehen. Womöglich Ansteckung in Kauf zu nehmen? Alle in eine Quarantäne zusammen pferchen? Selbst wenn sie die Leute schnell genug herauf bekamen, würden die Romulaner nicht locker lassen bei der Verfolgung.

Er schnaufte heftig und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Etwas war ihm nicht ganz klar… warum griffen die Romulaner die Kolonie nicht an, um sie aus dem Nebel zu locken?

Gerade als er sich dies fragte, kam ihm ein schlimmer Gedanke. Er schrak aus seinem Stuhl hoch und wandte sich an Spock, der gerade eine Frequenz justierte. Der Halbvulkanier sah zu ihm auf.

„Warum greifen sie die Kolonie nicht an, um uns zum Kampf zu zwingen, Spock?", fragte er gerade heraus.

„Vielleicht sind sie nicht auf einen Kampf aus? Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit, sie zu scannen", gab er zu bedenken.

„Nicht auf einen Kampf aus? Als die Sie gesehen haben, sind sie fast ausgerastet und waren bereit, uns anzugreifen."

Spocks Augen fixierten kurz einen Punkt über seiner Schulter, als er nachdachte. Dann aber verstand er, was Kirk ihm sagen wollte.

„Sie warten auf etwas."

„Oder sie sind gerade dabei, die Kolonie anzugreifen", nickte Kirk.

„Ein zweiter Warbird." Spocks Stimme war komplett ruhig und gelassen.

Schnell wandte der Halbvulkanier sich wieder der Arbeit mit Mr. Scott zu.

„Wir waren im Stande, die Scanner auf die Strahlung anzupassen. Das Ergebnis ist nicht sehr befriedigend, sollte uns aber ein Bild von Deneva liefern", meinte er und legte ein stark verrauschtes Bild auf den Schirm.

Und wie Jim es geahnt hatte, sahen sie dort einen zweiten Warbird, der bedrohlich über dem Planeten hing. Er hörte, wie Chekov kurz scharf einatmete, fühlte wie die Spannung auf der Brücke sich intensivierte.

„Irgendwas ist hier faul", murmelte Kirk. „Die schießen nicht, sind aber enttarnt. Beamen sie etwa auf die Oberfläche?"

„Möglich", stimmte Spock zu. „Die Scanner sind leider nicht in der Lage, das auszumachen."

„Wir müssen handeln, Sir", warf Chekov ein. „Was auch immer die da tun, sie sind unautorisiert in unserem Raum und haben etwas mit der Kolonie vor."

STSTST

„Wie sollte dieser dreckige Vulkanier auf das Menschenschiff gekommen sein?" hielt der Erste Offizier entgegen, was an sich schon ein Risiko bedeutete.

Der größere von beiden, der Captain, starrte grübelnd auf den Schirm, der den grünen Planeten zeigte. Inrin hatte Recht, das war ihm durchaus bewusst. Was ihn irritierte war, dass dieser Vulkanier sogar so aussah, wie der, den sie suchten. Oder spielte ihm seine Fantasie etwa einen Streich?

„Wir wollen ihn haben, und zwar lebend, so dass wir ein Exempel an ihm statuieren können. Keiner bestiehlt das Imperium, schon gar nicht ein Vulkanier!" brummte er. „Wenn die Menschen dem Kerl Asyl gewähren, nehmen wir sie Stück für Stück auseinander…"

Er starrte auf die beiden Bilder des Schirms. Sie zeigten eindeutig vulkanische Männer, die sich sehr ähnlich sahen. Wie wahrscheinlich konnte eine Verwechslung hier sein? Sollte er die Bedenken seines langjährigen Offiziers einfach in den Wind schlagen, die Kolonie angreifen und die Menschen zwingen aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen?

Oktek sah auf den Chronometer. Die Menschen hatten sehr wohl eine Nachricht an ihre Flotte gesandt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre Verstärkung eintraf. Aber noch hatten sie Zeit, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Noch konnten sie sich rückversichern…

STSTST

Sie waren gerade dabei einen der „Patienten" zu untersuchen und die fehlenden Scans nachzuholen. McCoy justierte das notdürftig von George geflickte Gerät so gut wie es ging auf den ruhig gestellten Mann auf dem Medibett.

Es war kein Spaß gewesen, den Kerl hier her ins Labor zu bekommen. David Ford hatte sich nach Kräften gewehrt, sie aufs übelste beschimpft und darauf bestanden, dass sie alle die Verräter an der menschlichen Rasse seien. Dabei war nicht nur ein Stuhl hinüber gegangen. Letztendlich hatte McCoy keine andere Wahl gehabt, als ihm ein Sedativum zu geben.

Endlich war alles bereit und er konnte die vernachlässigten Untersuchungen zu Ende führen.

„Mein kleiner Bruder", hörte er Kirk hinter seiner Schulter murmeln, als dieser mit seinen eigenen Einstellungen fertig war. „Captain von Starfleets Flagschiff. Wer hätte das gedacht."

Eine Mischung von Stolz und Belustigung lag in seiner Stimme. Sie hatten nun drei Stunden im Stillen miteinander gearbeitet und Leonard waren schon wieder Zweifel gekommen, ob die beiden sich wirklich so ähnlich waren. Jim hätte es nicht so lange ausgehalten ohne zu reden.

„Das klingt ja beinahe überrascht", meinte er nur.

George schaltete das Aufzeichnungsgerät ein und betrachtete sich noch einmal seinen provisorisch überbrückten Schaltkreis.

„Klar bin ich überrascht. Ich meine, das letzte Mal, dass ich was von Jimmy gehört hab, bestand seine Hauptbeschäftigung noch darin, sich in Kneipen und Bars zu besaufen, um dann in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten…"

Leonards Stirn kräuselte sich. Er sah auf und schaute den älteren Kirk überrascht an.

„Wie lange haben Sie sich nicht gesprochen?"

George musste ziemlich lange darüber nachdenken und schien im Kopf zu rechnen.

„Bestimmt sieben Jahre nicht."

„Ist ne lange Zeit."

„Allerdings. Ich fürchte, unsere Beziehung war nicht mehr die Beste, nachdem ich weggegangen bin. Jimmy war lange zornig. Und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken."

„Sie mussten tun, was das Richtige für Sie war. Wie hätten Sie sich um ihn kümmern können, selbst noch so gut wie ein Kind?" Jim hatte ihm öfter erzählt, dass sein Zuhause nicht das Beste gewesen war.

Und auch wenn er wohl das meiste verschwiegen hatte, für einen hellhörigen Arzt war es ein Leichtes herauszufinden, dass es noch schlimmer gewesen sein mochte, als Jim zuzugeben bereit gewesen war. Nur wie schlimm, sollte erst George ihm jetzt offenbaren.

„Ich hab ihn allein gelassen. Hab ihm den Puffer zwischen ihm und unserem „Dad" genommen. Dazu kam, dass Jimmy plötzlich auf ziemlich radikale, aber auch schräge Ideen kam. Hat er ihnen erzählt, dass er Franks Auto geschrottet hat?" grinste George, aber der Frohsinn fiel ihm ziemlich gleich wieder von den Lippen, als eine andere Erinnerung in ihm aufkeimte. „Dieser Mistkerl hat uns von einem Zimmer ins nächste geprügelt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht für Jimmy war, als er plötzlich den ganzen Frust alleine abgekriegt hat."

Leonard wandte sich ab, um ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn traf, was George ihm sagte. Wenn er nur an seine kleine Tochter dachte, ballten sich ihm bei einem solchen Gedanken schon die Fäuste.

War die Arbeitsatmosphäre die ganze Zeit auch gut gewesen, so fühlte er sich plötzlich schwer und gar nicht mehr enthusiastisch.

„Haben Sie nie versucht, ihm zu helfen?" Leonard war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Vorwurf vollständig hatte unterdrücken können.

„Ja, hab ich", George kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Aber ich fürchte Jimmys Zorn war einfach zu groß. Und vielleicht war es auch nicht gerade ein sensibler Versuch. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle was aus seinem Leben machen und versuchte ihn zu motivieren sich mehr in der Schule anzustrengen. Als sich mein Unistudium dann dem Ende zuneigte, hab ich ihm vorgeschlagen, zu mir zu kommen, aber das hat er strikt abgelehnt." George schnaufte schwer. „Frank hat Jimmy blödes Zeug in den Kopf gesetzt. Er sei nicht klug, er sei faul und nichts wert. Vielleicht war auch dies ein Grund, weshalb er mein Angebot nicht angenommen hat. Dabei war er schon immer der smartere von uns beiden." Er wandte sich McCoy zu. „Wie hat er die Kurve gekriegt?"

Leonard erzählte ihm die Geschichte, so wie er sie kannte und sah zu, wie ein Grinsen auf Georges Gesicht zurückkam. Als er dann schließlich zu Jims Ernennung zum Captain gekommen war und das Grinsen noch immer bestand, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Das alles nur wegen einer Frau", grinste George.

„Pike hat ihn dazu bewegt", widersprach McCoy, aber der Wissenschaftler schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Aber es war eine Frau, die er beeindrucken wollte", für George schien die Sache klar, er blinzelte Leonard zu und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Gerät um. Die Anzeige war in Ordnung. „Da fällt mir ein, untergrabe ich durch Preisgabe dieser Storys eigentlich Jims Autorität?"

Leonard gab einen lauten, verächtlichen Lacher von sich.

„Ich war auf der Akademie sein Zimmergenosse. Sie können seine Autorität mir gegenüber gar nicht untergraben. Zudem: ich bin der CMO. Wenn es jemanden auf dem Schiff gibt, der nicht an diese Befehlskette gebunden ist, dann bin ich das."

„Ah, so ist das", meinte George nur belustigt. „Na dann kann ich ja fortfahren", aber anstatt seinerseits mit Geschichten fortzufahren, erfragte er weitere Informationen über das Leben seines Bruders. „Wie kommt Jimmy so klar als jüngster Captain der Sternenflotte?"

„Er ist ein guter Captain. Etwas unorthodox, aber sehr erfolgreich mit seinem Stil."

„Dann steht er also seinen Mann. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hätte erwartet, dass er sich zu sehr mit diesen Sternenflotten-Sesselpupern in die Haare bekommt. Er war früher niemand, der sich gerne was sagen ließ."

Leonard schaltete den Scanner ein und sah, dass das Ding funktionierte.

„Ach, das meinen Sie. Nein, er lässt sich noch immer nicht gerne was sagen. Und nicht alle seine Marotten stoßen bei den Admirals auf Beliebtheit. Aber er hat viel Rückendeckung. Nicht nur Admiral Pike und mich, sondern auch die gesamte Brückencrew steht zweifellos hinter ihm. Und um ihn vor den schlimmsten Fehlern gegenüber seinen Vorgesetzten zu bewahren, gibt es ja noch immer seinen Ersten Offizier, Mr. Spock."

„Spock", George ließ den Namen über seine Zunge rollen und es fühlte sich seltsam an. „Spock… das klingt nicht normal."

Leonard prustete los und erst nach einer Minute konnte er sich wieder fangen, Lachtränen in den Augen.

„Wenn Sie wüssten, wie Recht Sie haben, Mann!" meinte er und versuchte noch immer das Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Spock ist Halbvulkanier und ein Paragraphenreiter, wie er im Buche steht."

George runzelte die Stirn.

„Ein Vulkanier?"

„Halbvulkanier, aber ja… er benimmt sich wie ein Vulkanier."

„Sein Erster Offizier? Kann das funktionieren?"

„Oh, und wie das funktioniert. Das Dream-Team! Die zwei haben sich gesucht und gefunden."

Er rekapitulierte kurz die Geschichte der beiden und wie die Crew gelernt hatte zusammen zu funktionieren. Und schon wieder schien George etwas sehr zu gefallen.

„Dann hat Jimmy also einen Arschtritt von diesem Spock bekommen?"

„Nachdem Spock ihn ausgesetzt hatte und Jim die Hölle aus ihm raus provoziert hat, ja. Also damals war es ganz und gar nicht lustig. Jim hat wirklich Kopf und Kragen riskiert und fast verloren. Heute können wir da drüber schon fast ungehemmt lachen, wenn da nur nicht immer diese Gänsehaut wäre, wenn Spock selbst dabei sitzt."

„Hört sich an, als würde es wirklich gut abgehen auf der Enterprise."

„Das können Sie laut sagen."

„Oh, der Scan ist abgeschlossen", bemerkte George. „Ist besser geworden, als ich da…"

Plötzlich wurden sie von einer lauten Explosion unterbrochen, die aus der Nähe kam. Die Geräte im Labor schepperten, die Fenster klirrten. Die beiden Männer sahen sich einen Moment erschrocken an.

„Was war das?" fragte Leonard, als George an ihm vorbei rannte.

Jims Bruder blieb an einem der Fenster stehen und schaute hinaus. Anscheinend konnte er irgendwas sehen, also rannte McCoy zu ihm. Geschrei brach plötzlich los, Frauen, Männer rannten vor grünem Faserfeuer weg. Die Leute rannten aus den wenigen Häusern heraus, manche stürzten sofort, getroffen. Andere schafften es, sich ihren Weg in Richtung Labor zu bahnen.

Und dann konnten sie sie sehen. Die dunklen Gestalten. Männer in Uniform.

„Was sind das für Typen?" fragte George, der Schrecken stand ihm übers Gesicht geschrieben.

"Mist", fluchte Leonard. „Das sind die Romulaner!"

Sofort überflutete ihn eine Welle der Furcht, als er an Jim und die Enterprise dachte.

„Romulaner?"

„Als wir hier ankamen, hat uns ein Schiff angegriffen. Romulaner. Jim hat mich runter geschickt und wollte sie beschäftigen, wenn nicht sogar aufhalten", Leonard musste sich zwingen seiner Stimme Klang zu verleien.

Wenn Jim es nicht geschafft hatte, dann würden sie selbst es auch nicht schaffen, aus dieser sich auftuenden Hölle zu fliehen. Er drehte sich um und suchte nach dem Kommunikator. Dort lag er! Schnell griff er danach und schaltete ihn ein.

„Jim! Jim, hörst du mich? McCoy an Enterprise! Irgendwer?"

Statisches Rauschen… abgehackte Pieks. Da schien jemand zu sein und nach dem Signal zu suchen.

Und plötzlich war der Kanal offen und er hörte Uhuras klare Stimme aus dem Gerät.

„Doktor McCoy! Ich lege Sie auf Lautsprecher!"

„Pille, was ist da los?" Jims Stimme drang zu ihnen her, im Hintergrund hörten sie hektische Rufe, Knistern und sogar Faserfeuer.

Die Enterprise wurde angegriffen!

„Jim, wir werden angegriffen. Romulanier sind hier auf Deneva und schießen alles und jeden ab! Wir können unsere Untersuchungen hier nicht fortsetzen!" plötzlich wurde das Rauschen wieder lauter, nur das Geräusch eines großen Knalls war im Hintergrund zu hören. Von draußen her schrieen immer weniger Leute. „Abbruch, Jim! Hörst du? Wir müssen hier unten abbrechen! Holt uns raus!"

„Die brechen in das Laborgebäude ein, Leonard!" warnte George und zog ihn vom Fenster weg.

Leonard legte den Kommunikator nicht weg, aber half George, den Mann los zu machen, den sie gerade untersucht hatten. Er hing sich sein Medikit um.

„Wir müssen zum Schutzraum!" drängte George.

„Wo sind die?"

„Unterirdisch."

Zusammen hievten sie David hoch und rannten aus dem Labor. George lotste sie zu einem Frachtfahrstuhl, in der Hoffnung, dass die Romulaner als erstes die Personenaufzüge und Treppenhäuser sichern würden.

„Jim, wir sind unterwegs zu den Schutzräumen, hörst du? Die sind schon im Hauptgebäude. Wir müssen hier raus!"

Noch immer nur statisches Rauschen, er hoffte nur, dass Kirk sie hörte und in der Lage war, ihre Kapsel sicher aufzunehmen.

Als die Fahrstuhltür sich öffnete, stellte sich ihnen jemand in den weg. George starrte in Unglauben auf den Mann vor ihnen. Anstatt des erwarteten Schwarz, trug er einen weißen Kittel. Halford stand dort, einen Sprengkopf in der Hand.

„Keiner kommt hier weg. Wir gehen alle mit der Station unter", sagte er unverängstigt, ja sogar ausgelassen.

Leonard konnte es nicht fassen. Der Mann musste den Verstand verloren haben.

„Kenneth, bitte warten Sie!" rief George noch, aber Leonard zog ihn zurück in den Fahrstuhl und schlug mit aller Gewalt auf den Knopf.

Die Türen schlossen sich, aber als der Sprengkopf hochging spürten sie deutlich die Erschütterung und viele kleine Partikel wurden zu gefährlichen Geschossen. Leonard schrie auf, als sich ein heißer Zahn in seine Schulter zu bohren schien. Sofort wurde ihm schwindelig und übel vor Schmerz. Der Fahrstuhl ächzte und schwankte im Schacht. Erst nach mehreren Sekunden bemerkte Leonard, dass es nicht nur der Fahrstuhl war, der sich so ruckartig bewegte. Jemand schüttelte ihn und zwang ihn, aus der Dämmerung heraus zu kommen.

Der Schmerz intensivierte sich und Leonard hörte seine eigene Stimme, seine eigenen Schreie.

„Doktor, halten Sie durch! Bleiben Sie bei Bewusstsein!"

„Aufhör… ah!" schrie er und die schmerzhaften Bewegungen ließen nach.

George hörte auf, den Mann zu schütteln. Die Wunde war nicht groß, aber sicherlich sehr schmerzvoll. McCoy wand sich auf dem Boden und atmete schwer. Moment! Das Medikit des Arztes kam ihm in den Sinn und er schnappte es sich.

Schnell fand er die Hyposprays und identifizierte ein Schmerzmittel. Er injizierte es McCoy ohne Zögern, sie hatten keine Zeit. Das Spray entlud sich und die Atmung des Arztes wurde ruhiger. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden blinzelte er gequält und suchte nach Orientierung.

„Doktor!"

„Verdammt!" fluchte er und ein erster Blick auf die Wunde schien ihn zu beruhigen. „Ah, es tut verdammt weh. Steckt wahrscheinlich in meinem Gelenk…"

„Es blutet wenigstens nicht stark. Doktor, können Sie laufen?"

McCoy sammelte sich und George half ihm beim aufsetzen. Das Schmerzmittel breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und machte es einfacher, sich zu konzentrieren. Aber sein Arm wurde gänzlich taub und war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

„Ich kann aufstehen, aber tragen kann ich den Mann nicht mehr", informierte er George.

Auf dessen Gesicht erschien ein trauriger Ausdruck.

„Wir können ihn nicht mitnehmen. Der Fahrstuhl funktioniert nicht, wir stecken fest. Unser einziger Weg führt über den Schacht."

Tränen glänzten in George Kirks Augen, als er diese Tatsache mit Endgültigkeit vortrug. Leonard hatte schon damit zu kämpfen, alles zu verstehen.

„Sie wollen da wieder runter? Was ist mit…" ein dumpfer Schmerz ließ ihn noch einmal das Gesicht verziehen.

„Nein, der Schutzraum kommt nicht in Frage. Aber ich hab eine Idee!"

Und da war es. Dieses Wahnwitzige in seinen Augen, das er auch schon so oft bei Jim gesehen hatte. Nur war dieses hier unbegrenzt schlimmer. Aber sie hatten keine Zeit, der Rauch, der von unten aufstieg, machte das Atmen allmählich schwer und biss bereits in den Augen. Leonard ließ sich hoch helfen und bemerkte, dass George bereits die Deckenplatte abgenommen hatte.

Zuerst zweifelte er daran, wie er mit seinem Arm da hoch kommen sollte. George ging als erster und reichte seine Hand nach unten.

„Das schaffen Sie niemals, George", brummte Leonard.

„Abwarten!"

Der Doktor gab dem Wissenschaftler seine Hand und war überrascht, als seine Füße sich vom Boden lösten. George Kirk sah körperlich nicht so definiert aus wie sein kleiner Bruder, das täuschte. Der Mann stöhnte und ächzte vor Anstrengung, aber er schaffte es. Leonard half so gut es ging und als sie beide auf dem Fahrstuhl zum liegen kamen, schnauften sie beide.

„Verdammt", Leonard versuchte das Pochen in seiner Schulter zu ignorieren. „Sie sind ein verdammt kräftiger Typ."

„Und Sie ein verdammt schwerer", hustete George, versuchte langsam wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Die Leiter war neben ihnen und wieder half er Leonard auf.

„Los, wir müssen da rauf."

„Wie weit?"

„Nur dieses Stockwerk. Dann laufen wir rüber zur Sondenstation."

„Gibt es da noch Schutzräume?"

„Nein, Sonden."

Leonard schluckte und ihm kam ein wirklich unguter Gedanke. Schnell verdrängte er ihn und machte sich an den unbequemen Aufstieg. Zum Glück waren es nur ein paar Sprossen und sie schafften es schnell, dem beißenden Rauch zu entkommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, da ist ja doch noch wer. Ich bin ja überrascht, aber find das natürlich toll. Und weil ich gerade mal ein Minütchen Zeit habe, bekommt Ihr hier den Rest, der schon fertig ist.

Delen: Ja, das stimmt leider, ich kam nicht zum Schreiben. Was soll man sagen, das Leben hat mich im Griff. Im Moment fühle ich mich aber ein bisschen nach Schreiben. Hoffe, das Update war schnell genug. Drück die Daumen, dass es anhält!

The Physicist: danke für das liebe Rev, da fühl ich mich ja total gut. Schön, dass dir einige der Passagen gefallen haben. Ich hoffe, Du hast gut geschlafen, hehe. Sag mal, wo bist Du denn, dass es bei Dir 3 Uhr nachts war? Bei uns war es gerade mal 20 Uhr!

Nadia: Hey, wie lieb! Danke für den Ansporn! Ja, du hattest beta gelesen, nur ist es schon ne gaaaanze Weile her ^^. Danke für die Übernahme zu TrekNation, ich bin froh, dass ich gerade mal hier zum Posten komme. Du musst auch unbedingt weiter schreiben! Und mir die nächsten Chapis hoffentlich wieder beta lesen!

Kapitel 3

Captain James T. Kirk schrie Kommandos über seine Brücke. In all dem Chaos kamen die Befehle trotzdem noch bei jedem einzelnen an. Sie wurden von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig angegriffen und die Schilde schwanden bedrohlich.

„Sulu, Ausweichmanöver!" rief er seinem Steuermann zu, aber der Schuss traf sie trotz der ausgezeichneten Reaktion des Asiaten.

„Vordere Schilde auf funfzig Prozent, Keptin! Wir haben Probleme bei den Torpedorampen. Etwas scheint sich ver… verklimmt zu haben", meldete Chekov.

Das konnten sie nicht schaffen. Er musste sich schnellstens etwas einfallen lassen, bevor die Enterprise in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt wurde.

„Captain, ein Notshuttle verlässt die Atmosphäre Denevas", informierte Spock ihn von seiner Station, als wären sie gerade auf einer lockeren Erkundungsreise.

„Wir können den Doktor nicht an Bord nehmen oder beamen, ohne die Schilde runter zu lassen", warnte Chekov.

Sie alle hatten die Nachricht des CMOs gehört, der anscheinend versucht hatte, sich zu retten.

„Der Doktor ist nicht an Bord", widersprach Spock und Kirk drehte sich verdutzt zu ihm um. „Die Biozeichen sind vulkanischer Natur."

Kirks Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand. In dieser Kapsel war der Flüchtige, den die Romulaner suchten. Und ohne Zweifel hatten deren Sensoren das auch erkannt, denn ein Warbird drehte bereits bei. Wenn er ihnen den Vulkanier überließ, waren sie vielleicht aus dem Schneider.

„Oh, so ein Mist! Muss dieser Idiot sich gerade jetzt entscheiden, aufzutauchen?" fragte er sich.

„Keptin, wenn wir mehrere Torpedos zwischen die Kapsel und die Romulaner schießen, können wir sie vielleicht für einen kurzen Moment aufhalten", schlug Chekov vor.

„Wie ein Mienenfeld", fasste Spock den Gedanken auf.

Kirk rief über den ständig offenen Kanal seinen Chefingenieur.

„Scotty, wie sehen die Geschütze aus?"

„Die Dinger klemmen, verdammt! Da ist ein dicker Bolzen quer geschlagen. Ich muss erst den Nachlader frei schweißen!" meldete sich der Schotte.

Kirks Blick suchte Spocks und dieser reagierte sofort, indem er aus der Brücke rannte.

„Ich schicke Spock zu Ihnen runter, vielleicht schafft er es, den Bolzen weg zu bewegen!"

STSTST

Montgomery Scotts Revier war eigentlich der Maschinenraum. Aber im Moment wurde er bei den Waffen gebraucht. Er kam gerade aus der Jeffreys Röhre gekrabbelt, als Commander Spock sie erreichte.

„Da drin", schnaufte Scott angestrengt. „Ziemlich großes Ding, ich kann es allein nicht bewegen und die Röhre ist zu klein, um es mit mehreren zu versuchen."

Spock schaute hinein und erkannte das Ende eines Bolzens, der durch die Wand geschlagen war. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er sehen, wie der Bolzen in das Laufbahnsystem hinein ragte. Funken stoben aus der Wand, wo das Metall eine Leitung getroffen hatte. Spock nickte knapp und zwängte sich in die Röhre.

Der Bolzen war so dick wie ein Unterarm und in dieser Enge unhandlich. Mit aller Kraft umfasste er das Metall und zog daran. Nur wenige Millimeter vermochte er den Fremdkörper zu bewegen.

Um besseren Halt zu bekommen, veränderte er seine Position in der Röhre und stemmte sich dann mit aller Macht dagegen. Der Bolzen bewegte sich, gab plötzlich nach und Spock konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren. Das Stück Metall kam heraus und senkte sich auf ihn ab, klemmte ihn ein.

„Sie haben es geschafft Commander!" rief ein erfreuter Chefingenieur von außen. „Wir können feuern, Captain!"

Spock steckte fest. Er versuchte sich heraus zu winden, aber es war unmöglich.

„Commander, alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?"

„Ich bin eingeklemmt, Mr. Scott. Der Bolzen hat sich abgesenkt."

Scotts Gesicht war Scheiß gebadet, aber gefasst. Er nickte ihm sein Verständnis zu.

„Sie sind nicht in Gefahr, Commander, wir können das Magazin nach jedem Ladevorgang von der Laufbahn abschotten."

Spock bestätigte. Er hätte sich aus der Lage befreien können, jedoch nur, wenn er den Bolzen zurück schob und das kam gerade nicht in Frage. So sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu warten. Also versuchte er sich zu entspannen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

STSTST

„Ich hab mir zwar gedacht, dass Halford nicht ganz bei Trost ist, aber so schlimm hätte ich es nicht vermutet."

George schwieg zu diesem Thema. Leonard konnte in der Dunkelheit des Schachtes nicht viel sehen, als sie durch die Enge rannten, doch glaubte er ein verräterisches Glitzern in den Augen seines Begleiters zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er nach längerem Schweigen ein wenig außer Atem.

„David war ein Freund von mir. Ich kann es selbst nicht fassen, dass ich ihn da hinten zurück gelassen habe. Bevor er sich so verändert hat… ich kann es noch nicht glauben, dass wir kein Poker mehr zusammen spielen werden."

Leonard presste die Lippen hart aufeinander. In einer solchen Situation war jeder Trost ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein und verpuffte.

„Wenn wir Pech haben, schaffen wir es nicht mal zu zweit, dann brauchen Sie kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr zu haben", meinte er deshalb.

Ein bitteres Lachen von der Seite war die einzige Antwort.

„Ich hab nicht vor zu sterben, ohne meinem Brüderchen noch ne letzte Kopfnuss gegeben zu haben", meinte er dann nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens.

Er war stehen geblieben und fummelte an einer Wandabdeckung herum.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind wir direkt unter…" die Abdeckung löste sich und er spähte hinaus. „Wer sagt's denn?"

STSTST

„Sir, wir können niemanden mehr auf der Oberfläche erreichen. Ich kann auch keine Lebenszeichen mehr ausmachen!" meldete Lieutenant Uhura angespannt.

„Captain!" Sulu wies auf den Bildschirm, wo ein romulanischer Warbird sich dem winzigen Raumschiff näherte.

Ein zweiter Körper war aufgetaucht, der sich stetig von Deneva entfernte. Jim runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist das?" fragte er den Lieutenant, der Spocks Station eingenommen hatte.

Der junge Mann schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Das… das ist eine Sonde. Eine normale Sonde…" aber plötzlich entschied er sich um. „Nein, warten Sie, da sind Lebenszeichen an Bord! Menschlich! Zwei!"

Ein Funken Hoffnung stob in Jim auf, als er das hörte und ein neuer Motivationsschub erfasste ihn.

„Scotty, wie weit sind Sie da unten?" drängte er.

„Einen Mom… Sie haben es geschafft Commander! Wir können feuern, Captain!"

„Also gut. Versuchen wir es. Chekov, machen Sie sich bereit, ein Mienenfeld auszulegen. Alle Faser auf den zweiten Warbird! Wir haben nur eine Chance! Scotty?"

„Ich habe die Kontrollen des Beamers hier her umgelegt, Captain. Auf Ihren Befehl!"

Kirk atmete tief ein und schickte ein Stoßgebet in die Weiten des Weltraums. Dann nickte er sich selbst zu.

„Jetzt!"

Alle Feuerkraft, die sie aufbringen konnten, entlud sich in einem wahnwitzigen Manöver. Zwölf Torpedos schossen aus der Rampe heraus, weit zerstreut. Die Romulaner hatten keine Chance, auszuweichen. Die Faserbänke feuerten alles, was sie hatten auf die Sensoren des zweiten Warbirds, in der Hoffnung, sie einen Moment erblinden zu lassen. Vor ihnen verschwand die Sonde vollständig, während Sulu bereits die Enterprise zur Flucht wendete.

Und dann waren sie auch schon auf Warp.

„Bericht!" bellte Kirk.

Die Crew war damit beschäftigt, ihre Geräte zu checken. Sulu war der erste, der sich meldete.

„Sind auf Warp, sie folgen uns, aber wir sind ein wenig schneller als der eine Warbird. Der andere ist uns dicht auf den Fersen."

„Wir konnten zwei direkte Treffer verbuchen, Keptin. Die Romulaner sind direkt in zwei Torpedos hinein geflogen und mussten Schaden am Antrieb hinnehmen. Der zweite Warbird… scheint Sensorausfälle erlitten zu haben. Der eine kann also nicht schnell genug folgen und die anderen sind auf einem Auge blind."

„Wenn wir einen Wechselkurs programmieren, können ihre Sensoren uns womöglich nicht schnell genug erfassen und wir haben eine gute Chance, zu entkommen", bot Sulu auf dieser Grundlage an.

„Machen Sie es so", nickte Kirk. „Mr. Scott, wie sieht es mit den Überlebenden aus?"

„Wir haben alle an Bord, auch den Vulkanier. Die beiden Lebenszeichen in der Sonde waren zu eng beieinander und ich musste das ganze Ding in den Hangar beamen. Der Vulkanier ist im Transporterraum… Sir, ich kann dort niemanden erreichen!"

„Ein Sicherheitsteam und medizinisches Personal zum Transporterraum. Ein Sicherheits- und ein Mediteam zum Hangar", befahl Kirk. „Ich selbst schaue nach, was im Hangar los ist."

Er wollte Spock gerade das Kommando über die Brücke erteilen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass der Halbvulkanier ja gar nicht da war.

„Mr. Spock ist noch bei Ihnen, Scotty?"

„Er ist noch in der Jeffreys Röhre eingeklemmt, Sir. Aber er ist unverletzt."

„Sulu, Sie haben die Brücke."

„Sir…" hielt ihn der Wissenschaftsoffizier auf, Kirk drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Es interessiert Sie vielleicht, dass eine der Personen in der Sonde Doktor McCoy ist."

STSTST

Pille ist in der Sonde… Pille ist in der Sonde…

Immer und immer wieder sagte Kirk sich das vor, halb freudig, halb krank vor Sorge. Sein Freund lebte, war eingezwängt mit einer zweiten Person im winzigen Raum eines Metallzylinders, der normalerweise das Nötigste an technischen Geräten beinhaltete. Keine Luft, keine Lebenserhaltungssysteme… Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sein enger Freund und Vertrauter sich da hatte reinzwängen lassen. War er es nicht gewesen, der ihn auf dem Flug mit einem Standardpersonentransporter beinahe voll gekotzt hatte? War er es denn nicht, der vor jedem Shuttleflug einen Heidenaufruhr machte?

Er erreichte den Hangar und drei Leute machten sich gerade an der Öffnung der Sonde zu schaffen. Einer von ihnen hatte ein elektromagnetisch arbeitendes Gerät gezückt und suchte nach der Frequenz, die das Ding öffnete.

„Beeilen Sie sich", drängelte Kirk. „Sie können nicht mehr viel Luft haben."

„Aye", antwortete der Techniker und tat wirklich sein Bestes.

Trotzdem dauerte es an und Jim wurde immer nervöser.

Komm schon, komm schon, feuerte er den Techniker in Gedanken an.

Aber da passierte es, das Gerät fand die Frequenz, fing an zu piepen und plötzlich sprang die Abdeckung auf. Der Luftausgleich ließ den winzigen Innenraum zischen und sofort nahmen sie die Metallplatte ab. Die Person, die oben lag, drückte sich sofort von der unteren Weg und aus der Sonde heraus. Keuchend, hustend blieb der Mann auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegen. In der Sonde lag Pille, der seinerseits nach Luft schnappte und hektisch atmete. Aus der Enge befreit, konnte der Doktor seiner Panik freien Lauf lassen und hyperventilierte beinahe.

„Pille!" brach es aus Kirk heraus und er sprang an die Sonde heran, um seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Wir haben dich! Ganz ruhig!"

Die Pupillen seines Freundes waren geweitet, seine Augen wanderten unruhig umher, während er verzweifelt nach Kirk griff, aus der Sonde zu entkommen suchte.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Warte, ich hol dich da raus!" versuchte Kirk ihn zu beruhigen.

Er griff nach Pilles Schultern und zog ihn hoch. Der Doktor verzerrte das Gesicht vor Schmerz und Jim bemerkte die warme Flüssigkeit auf seinem Arm.

„Einen Arzt, schnell!" rief er jemanden herbei und zusammen hievten sie McCoy aus dem engen Holraum heraus.

Der CMO war vollkommen durchgeschwitzt und noch nicht ganz bei sich, als der junge Mediziner mit der Untersuchung begann. Ein Hypospray wurde injiziert, Pilles Augen suchten nach einem Punkt im Raum und verharrten auf seinem Gesicht.

„Jim", japste er nach Luft. „Jim…"

„Ja, ich bin hier. Wir haben dich, ganz ruhig", versuchte er auf seinen Freund einzureden.

„Ich bringe ihn auf die Krankenstation, Captain", meinte der junge Mediziner. „Er ist stabil, nur ein bisschen verwirrt. Etwas steckt in seiner Schulter, wir müssen es raus holen."

Nur ungern ließ Kirk von seinem Freund ab und sah zu, wie die Hälfte des Ärzteteams mit ihm verschwand. Dann erlaubte er es sich, einmal tief durchzuatmen und sich der anderen Hälfte zuzuwenden.

Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, sein Atem stockte, seine Finger kribbelten.

STSTST

„Hey, Jimmy", presste der Mann auf dem Boden heißer.

Auch er war von Schweiß überdeckt, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie McCoy. Aber sein Gesamtzustand war viel stabiler, er hatte Orientierung, war klar bei Sinnen.

Kirk konnte nur dastehen und in diese Augen starren, die er jeden Morgen im Spiegel sah. Sein Gehirn setzte völlig aus.

Die drei Mediziner um George herum scannten ihn, überhäuften ihn mit Fragen zu seinem Befinden, aber in diesem Moment gab es nur die beiden Brüder.

„Danke für die Rettung", ein mattes Grinsen ließ das breite Kinn noch markanter wirken.

Dieser Mann vor ihm hatte nichts mehr mit der jugendlichen Gestalt gemein, die er zuletzt gesehen hatte. Aber er war es.

„Sam?" seine Stimme war voller Unglauben, seine Stirn in tiefen Falten, als er es noch immer nicht glauben konnte.

Sam lachte heißer und nickte einem Arzt zu, der einfach nicht locker ließ, drückte dessen Arm mit Bestimmtheit von sich weg.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung, mir geht's gut", wies er den Arzt von sich ab, blieb aber auf dem Boden liegen.

Er stemmte sich lediglich auf die Unterarme, um Jim besser sehen zu können.

„Jap, ich bins."


	4. Chapter 4

OK, keiner mehr da. Trotzdem noch ein Pitel

Kapitel 4

Ihr Wiedersehen nach so langer Zeit wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Chekov sich über einen Kanal meldete.

„Kirk hier!"

„Sir, wir haben Probleme mit dem Vulkanier!", berichtete der Russe mit dem starken Akzent und Georges Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als er versuchte, das Gesagte zu verstehen. „Das Sicherheitsteam hat niemanden im Transporterraum vorgefunden. Der Vulkanier bewegt sich frei auf dem Schiff."

„Dann schicken Sie mehr Sicherheitsleute, Pavel", meinte Kirk nur.

„Das habe ich, Sir. Aber die Hälfte von ihnen meldet sich nicht mehr. Der Vulkanier setzt ganze Teams außer Gefecht!"

Das alarmierte Kirk.

„Phaser auf Betäubung, die Männer haben Erlaubnis zu schießen. Finden Sie den Kerl, Chekov! Ziehen Sie Spock mit in die Suche ein!"

„Mr. Spock ist noch immer auf dem Waffendeck, Sir."

Kirk öffnete einen Kanal zu Scotty.

„Mr. Scott, was ist da los? Warum bekommen Sie Spock nicht da raus?"

„Sir, ich fürchte, der Bolzen hat sich beim Laden der Torpedos verbogen. Wir müssen den Commander erst aus der Röhre schweißen. Es dauert nur noch wenige Minuten."

„Beeilen Sie sich, Scotty, wir brauchen den Commander, um einen umherirrenden, womöglich verwirrten Vulkanier einzufangen."

„Aye, ich tue mein Bestes."

Als Jim sich wieder George zuwandte, sah ihn dieser mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Belustigung an.

„Probleme?", fragte er etwas amüsiert.

Jim fand das gar nicht lustig und sein Blick war eisig.

„Wir haben einen weiteren Überlebenden von Deneva aufgenommen. Einen Vulkanier. Nur scheint der zu glauben, er könne auf meinem Schiff einfach so unautorisierte Spaziergänge unternehmen", murmelte er unerfreut.

„Ein Vulkanier? Von Deneva?" Georges Stimme war voller Unglauben.

„Deswegen haben die Romulaner die Kolonie überfallen. Sie dachten, mein Erster Offizier sei der, den sie suchen und haben die Kolonie angegriffen, um uns aus dem Carbonnebel zu locken. Kurz bevor ihr euch in diesem… Ding ins Weltall gepustet habt, ist er entkommen. Wir konnten ihn an Bord beamen."

George versuchte den Sinn hinter diesen ganzen Tatsachen zu verstehen, die ganzen Ereignisse zusammenzusetzen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Ein Vulkanier?", brachte er nur noch einmal heraus.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, Pille in dieses Ding rein zu kriegen?", fragte Jim ungläubig, als er einen letzten Blick auf die Sonde warf.

„Ich hab ihm eine rein gehauen, als ich gemerkt hab, dass er ausflippt und als er wieder zu sich kam, waren wir quasi schon im Orbit. War nicht lustig mit ihm in der Sonde, nur durch drei Zentimeter Metall vom Vakuum getrennt."

Jim sah seinen Bruder mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Wut an. Wie dumm musste jemand sein, so etwas Hirnverbranntes zu tun. Oder wie bedroht? Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Sams Taten zu bewerten. Wenn er an Pilles panische Stimme dachte, als die Romulaner in die Station eingedrungen waren, hätte die Alternative wohl etwas viel Schlimmeres bedeuten können.

„Kannst du laufen?", fragte Jim etwas unterkühlt, seine Gedanken schienen schon einen Schritt weiter voran zu sein.

„Ja."

„Ich muss einen Vulkanier einfangen", er wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern lief schon aus dem Hangar.

George nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte seinem Bruder hinterher. Als er ihn von hinten so zielstrebig durch die Gänge eilen sah, bekam er Gänsehaut. Das war nicht der kleine Jimmy, den er einmal gekannt hatte. Wann war Jims Rücken so breit und muskulös geworden? Wann hatte er diesen festen Schritt entwickelt? Als er seinen Bruder einholte, sprach dieser schon wieder über einen Kommunikator mit diesem Chekov und ließ sich die Richtung vorgeben in die er zu gehen hatte.

In seinem Gesicht stand harte Entschlossenheit. Als er das Gerät zuklappte, blieb er an einer Abdeckplatte stehen. Er öffnete sie durch einen Code und nahm einen Phaser aus dem sich darbietenden Fach.

„Hier, falls wir Waffen brauchen", meinte er und drückte ihm den Phaser in die Hand. „Der Vulkanier versucht zur Shuttlerampe zu kommen, sieht aus, als wolle er fliehen."

George brachte einen Moment keinen Ton heraus, als er die Waffe entgegen nahm.

„Ist auf deinem Schiff immer solch ein Trubel? Flüchtende Vulkanier, angreifende Romulaner, eingeklemmte Offiziere…"

„Nein", und Jim warf ihm eines der typischen Kirk-Grinsen zu, selbstbewusst, charmant und unantastbar. „Nur wenn ich meinem Bruder den Arsch rette."

Sie betraten den Turbolift und erreichten das Deck der Shuttlerampe ziemlich schnell.

„Sir, der Vulkanier ist bewaffnet!", meldete Chekov ihm. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, er ist sehr gefährlich!"

„Verstanden. Öffnen Sie auf keinen Fall die Rampe, Pavel."

„Aye!"

Vor dem Zugang fanden sie fünf Sicherheitsleute, alle bewusstlos. Jim schluckte, als er sich an den Nervengriff erinnerte, den er nur einmal zu spüren bekommen hatte.

„Dieser Mistkerl, was glaubt der eigentlich, was er da tut?", fluchte er und wandte sich noch einmal an den Taktischen Offizier. „Wo sind die Sicherheitsleute? Etwas Verstärkung wäre nicht schlecht, Pavel."

„Sind auf dem Weg, Sir."

Kirk öffnete die Tür und spähte in den Raum. In unmittelbarer Umgebung war niemand zu sehen. Leise schlichen die beiden Brüder in den riesigen Raum und sahen sich um. Sie hörten jemanden laut herum hantieren, das Geräusch kam von einem der Shuttles.

Langsam schlichen Jim und George um das Shuttle herum, plötzlich war Jim ganz froh, dass sein Bruder mit ihm gekommen war.

Doch selbst das konnte ihn nicht gegen den Anblick wappnen, der sich ihm darbot. Er fand den Vulkanier und war einen Moment völlig verblüfft. Die Silhouette, der Körperbau… nur die Kleidung passte nicht. Spock trug seine Uniform. Und auch wenn dieser dunkle Overall etwas weiter war, so ähnelte er denen, welche sein Erster Offizier bevorzugte.

„Spock?", fragte Jim überrascht, aber als sich der Vulkanier vor ihm umdrehte, verlor er beinahe den Halt auf den Beinen.

Hatte er einst die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Spock und Sarek kaum fassen können, so stand hier eine weitere, noch ähnlichere Kopie des Botschafters vor ihm. Und doch war sie Spock so unähnlich, wie man es sich nur vorstellen konnte. Die Konturen passten genau, die Gesichtsform, das schmale Kinn. Aber plötzlich fand Jim Spocks Augen ungeheuer menschlich, seine Züge ungemein weich. Das Abbild vor ihm hatte die schwarzen harten Augen des Botschafters und die kantigen, eisernen Gesichtszüge, die allen Vulkaniern so eigen waren.

Jim blieb beinahe die Luft weg, als der Kerl vor ihm ein selbstsicheres Lächeln aufsetzte und es ihm wie ein Messer entgegen warf. Ein Paradoxon an sich… ein lächelnder Vulkanier. Nicht einmal Spock als Hybride lächelte.

„Sie befinden sich im Irrtum, Captain. Ich bin keineswegs Spock." Die Stimme des Mannes war hochmütig und er schien keine Angst vor den Waffen der Brüder zu haben. „An Ihrer Stelle wäre ich nicht so voreilig mit dem Phaser."

Seine Augen wanderten zur Seite. Jim folgte seinem Blick und fand einen seiner Leute auf dem Boden kniend vor. Der Mann war vom Sicherheitsteam, so viel wusste er. Lambert, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

„Lieutenant, was tun Sie da?", mahnte Jim den Mann, der sich selbst einen Phaser ans Kinn hielt.

„Sir, Sie verstehen das nicht", Lambert war absolut ruhig und gefasst, „Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie den Vulkanier gehen. Er ist nicht gefährlich!"

„Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen, Lambert, das ist ein Befehl!", forderte Jim ihn auf.

George wusste absolut nicht was los war, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Jim mehr Ahnung hatte. Aber so wie es aussah, lief hier einiges ganz schön aus dem Ruder. Der Lieutenant gehorchte dem direkten Befehl nicht.

„Sie verstehen das nicht, Captain! Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe!", rief er.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht", fragte Jim den Vulkanier mit Grabesstimme.

Der Vulkanier zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es ist seine eigene Entscheidung. Er ist frei. Das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben. Frei von allem, kein Sklave seiner selbst."

„Reden Sie keinen Scheiß!", schrie Kirk. „Beenden Sie das!"

„Sir, er hat Recht, das ist meine eigene Entscheidung. Lassen Sie den Mann gehen, oder ich erschieße mich selbst."

„Lambert, weg mit der Waffe!", schrie der Captain ihn an.

„Lassen Sie ihn, Captain…"

„Verdammt!" Er konnte doch nicht einfach zulassen, dass der Mann sich selbst in einem Anflug von Wahnsinn erschoss.

Genauso wenig konnte er den Vulkanier gehen lassen. Und als er die Tür hinter sich aufgehen hörte, wusste er nicht, ob er froh sein sollte, dass endlich Verstärkung da war. Ohne sich umzublicken, streckte er abwehrend die Hand zu den Neuankömmlingen aus, ihnen bedeutend, stehen zu bleiben.

„Sybok!", hörte er Spocks nüchterne Stimme und Jim drehte sich zu seinem Ersten Offizier um.

Der Halbvulkanier stand dort, der linke Ärmel seiner Uniform abgerissen. Er starrte den Vulkanier am Shuttle an. Nicht deutbar.

Aber diese groteske Spiegelung des Wissenschaftsoffiziers schien den Fremden nur noch mehr zu belustigen.

„Sieh mal einer an. Spock…"

„Sie kennen den Kerl?", fragte Jim.

Sein Erster Offizier trat neben ihn und der Lieutenant gelangte in sein Blickfeld. Jim versuchte etwas aus dem Gesicht seines Offiziers heraus zu lesen. Vergeblich.

„Sybok ist mein Bruder", erklärte Spock ungerührt, doch konzentriert und Jims Gehirn setzte einen Moment aus, als er versuchte, diese Information aufzunehmen.

„Was?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Halbbruder", berichtigte der Vulkanier, der ihm gerade als Sybok vorgestellt worden war. „Sarek ist auch mein Vater, aber ich stamme aus seiner ersten Ehe."

Jim suchte einen Moment nach Worten, versuchte öfter einen Ansatz zum Sprechen zu machen, der fehlschlug.

„Was?", brachte er lediglich noch einmal hervor. „Sie haben nie erwähnt, dass Sie einen Bruder haben, Spock."

„Oh, das erzählt niemand aus unserer Familie gern, nicht wahr?", lachte Sybok. „Ein schwarzes Schaf in der Familie war Vater eigentlich immer genug. Das andere… nun ja. Wurde einfach irgendwann tot geschwiegen. Wie du siehst, Spock, das schafft mich jedoch nicht aus der Welt."

„Wegen dir wurde eine Kolonie angegriffen und völlig vernichtet, Sybok. Ich muss dich bitten, den Lieutenant freizugeben und dich in unser Gewahrsam zu begeben, so dass wir dich der Gerichtsbarkeit der Sternenflotte unterstellen können", redete Spock auf seinen so genannten Bruder ein.

Dieser krümmte sich fast vor Lachen.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, Spock? Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich bin? Ein Kidnapper? Es steht dem Lieutenant jederzeit frei, die Waffe herunter zu nehmen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich fürchte nur, er ist nicht daran interessiert."

Spock und Jim tauschten Blicke aus. Als Spock den Fremden neben dem Captain bemerkte, zeugte nur seine wiederholte Musterung Georges von seiner Irritation.

„Ähm…", räusperte Jim sich. „Das ist _mein_ Bruder."

Spock zog eine Braue hoch.

„Ich fürchte, Sybok hat den Lieutenant manipuliert. Der Mann wird die Waffe nicht weglegen. Er ist der Meinung, dass er uns aufhalten muss", überging Spock weitere Fragen.

„Was wollen Sie… Sy… Sybok", fragte Jim düster.

Der Vulkanier legte den Kopf schief, als hätte er plötzlich eine ausgezeichnete Idee und Jim spürte den Knoten in seinem Magen.

„Ich will an Bord bleiben, so lange bis wir den Romulanern entkommen sind", verlangte er.

„Wir haben nicht vor, Sie auszuliefern", gestand Kirk.

„Wenn wir ihnen entkommen sind, will ich von Bord gehen. Bei Koordinaten, die ich bestimme. Ich will ein Shuttle…"

„Das lässt sich sicher…"

Aber Jim wurde unterbrochen.

„… und ich will, dass Spock mit mir kommt", endete Sybok mit seiner Forderung.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo Leute! Ach, es ist so lange her. Jetzt habe ich gerade mal Zeit zum Posten. Die Story ist bereits fertig geschrieben, aber ich vergesse immer zu posten. Wer weiß, ob überhaupt noch jemand liest…

Falls ja: viel Spaß!

Kapitel 5

„… und ich will, dass Spock mit mir kommt", endete Sybok mit seiner Forderung.

Nur einen kurzen Moment tauschten Captain und erster Offizier ratlose Blicke aus.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Sie wissen genau, dass ich dieser Bedingung nicht zustimmen werde."

„Oh, ich wette, Spock möchte mitkommen. Nicht wahr?"

„Was auch immer du gerade versuchst, Sybok, es funktioniert nicht bei mir. Ich mag zwar halb Mensch sein, das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich mich nicht gegen telepatische Angriffe zur Wehr setzen könnte."

Sybok fiel nun das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht. Unweit von ihm spannte Lambert sich und schloss die Augen.

„Sie erpressen uns durch das Leben eines meiner Männer, Sybok? Sie sind nicht halb so ehrenvoll wie ihr Bruder", zischte Kirk.

„Hab ich behauptet, ich sei ehrvoll? Seit ich mich gegen den Weg Suraks entschieden habe, hat man mich nicht mehr geachtet. Seit ich neunzehn bin, wurde ich verfolgt. Glauben Sie wirklich, mir liegt etwas daran ehrenvoll zu Handeln?"

„Er hat mich erlöst", fiepte Lambert von der Seite her. „Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Ich bin frei…"

„Warten Sie!" befahl Spock, als Lambert sich quasi von der Welt verabschiedete. „Warten Sie, ich tue, was er sagt!"

„Spock!" Jim drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. „Wir verhandeln nicht mit Terroristen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie ein Leben gegen ein anderes tauschen wollen!"

„Für Lambert scheint die Entscheidung seine eigene zu sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, inwiefern Sybok Einfluss auf ihn hat. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Sir", meinte sein Erster Offizier zu ihm. „Aber nicht hier."

Sybok ließ genervt die Luft entweichen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, als sei er ungeduldig.

„Jetzt kommt's. Die Vorstellung des bösen Stiefbruders", stöhnte er. „Beeil dich, Spock, wir haben noch was vor."

Spock warf seinem Bruder einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Er wusste, dass Syboks Gehör mindestens ebenso gut wie sein eigenes war. Doch er konnte Jim noch nicht zu einer Unterhaltung unter zwei Augen bewegen, als plötzlich der rote Alarm los ging und Chekov sich wieder meldete.

„Sir, wir haben weitere Probleme", der Taktikoffizier klang angespannt und hektisch.

„Was ist los?"

„Schiffsweit versagen Systeme. Ich bekomme verschiedene Warnungen. Ausfall von Kommunikation und Lebenserhaltungssystemen auf den Decks 13 bis 17! Ich… ich verstehe das nicht…"

Jims Augen weiteten sich in Zorn und er sah Sybok an.

„Wie zur Hölle tut er das", die Frage war indirekt an Spock gerichtet.

„Es sieht so aus, als habe Sybok die wenige Zeit genutzt, die er bereits hier ist", antwortete dieser. „Ich schlage vor, Mr. Scott die Bordcomputer einen kompletten Sicherheitsscan zu unterziehen. Wenn Sybok die Manipulationen allein in dieser Zeit durchgeführt hat, so müssten sie leicht zu erkennen und zu eliminieren sein. Des Weiteren sollten wir die Passw…"

„Um genau zu sein, habe ich sieben Personen befreit", meinte Sybok nur gelangweilt.

Spock zögerte darauf keinen Moment und nahm den Kommunikator aus seinem Gürtel, warf ihn Sybok zu.

„Befiehl ihnen damit aufzuhören!" Spocks Stimme war fest und unbeugsam.

Sybok machte keine Anstalten den Kommunikator zu fangen und schnaufte nur verächtlich, als das Gerät auf dem Boden schepperte und zu seinen Füßen landete.

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun, Spock."

„Was geht hier vor?" unterbrach George nun an Spock gerichtet. „Ist der irre?"

„Vulkanier sind telepatisch veranlagt", entgegnete Spock gelassen. „Wahrscheinlich hat er Crewmitglieder manipuliert, um die Enterprise zu sabotieren…", entgegnete er und nur Jim konnte die leichte Reizung in der Stimme des Halbvulkaniers erkennen.

„Dann tun Sie was dagegen, Sie sind doch auch Vulkanier!" forderte George ihn auf.

„Ich brauche Hautkontakt, um den Schaden rückgängig zu machen, den mein Bruder angerichtet hat."

„Schaden?" Sybok tat gespielt getroffen. „Schaden, Spock? Ich bin es, der diesen Leuten zeigt, was Freiheit zu bedeuten hat! Ich bin es, der ihnen all ihren Schmerz nimmt, um sie von der Tyrannei der Fremdbestimmung loszusagen. Dank mir sind sie nicht mehr an fremde Regeln gebunden! Sie sind frei, das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, stehen im völligen Einklang mit sich selbst! Solchen Leuten kann man nicht mehr befehlen, sie sind ihre eigenen Herren!"

„Er war es…" George fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Jim sah seinen älteren Bruder fragend an. Diesen Tonfall kannte er von früher… aus der Zeit, als sie noch zuhause gewohnt hatten. Er war wütend… wütend, fühlte sich hilflos.

„Er hat die Kolonisten so verändert. Es war keine Krankheit oder Droge. Dieser Kerl hat sie alle umprogrammiert!" Georges Hände schlossen sich zu Fäusten, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Jim verstand. Doch genauso verstand er, dass George kurz davor war, einen schweren Fehler zu begehen.

„Ruhig, Sam. Bleib ruhig", warnte er seinen Bruder. „Wir kriegen den Mistkerl."

Die Spannung in George war nicht zu übersehen. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, heiß brennender Zorn wusch über ihn hinweg.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun, oder zu lassen habe, Jimmy. Du bist nicht wie ich. Mir hat der Scheißkerl meine Freunde und meine Arbeit genommen", seine Stimme erhob sich zu einem wütenden Schrei, der durch die Shuttlerampe hallte: „Hörst du, du Mistkerl! Du hast meine Freunde auf dem Gewissen!"

Sybok setzte zur Antwort ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf.

„Komm schon", provozierte er. „Du wirst für mich ein ebenso einfacher Gegner wie deine Freunde sein. Du wirst bei Fuß parieren und Männchen machen, wenn ich es will."

Jim hob den Arm vor seinen Bruder, um ihn zurückzuhalten, sollte er auf Syboks Provokation eingehen.

„Lass dich nicht provozieren, das ist genau, was er will", redete er auf Sam ein. „Spock!" Er wandte sich an seinen ersten Offizier, Hilfe suchend.

Die Lippen den Vulkaniers waren uncharakteristisch zu einer schmalen Linie gepresst. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er immer und immer wieder Lambert, der sich den Phaser zitternd unters Kinn hielt. Und Jim erkannte, sein Erster Offizier keine Lösung parat hatte, keinen Rat. Und es war genau diese Erkenntnis, die seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment von George abwandte.

„Was? Glaubst du mir nicht?" grinste Sybok. „Du bist doch ein genauso jämmerliches Wesen, das nur auf Befehle anderer hört und niemals frei war. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, bist du genauso wie deine Freunde bevor sie starben…"

Das war zu viel. George schrie außer sich auf und stieß Jim zu Boden, als dieser sich ihm entgegen stellte. Ohne nachzudenken rannte George dem Vulkanier entgegen. Sybok machte einen Schritt nach vorn, brachte die Hand hoch, die Finger bereits gespreizt, wartete.

Spock erkannte, was sein Bruder vorhatte. Ohne zu zögern stieß er sich vom Boden ab, hoffte nur, dass er den Mann, den Jim als seinen Bruder bezeichnet hatte, noch schnell genug erreichen konnte.

Ein heller Phaserschuss flammte auf und erlosch, Körper fielen zu Boden. George Kirk wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als ein Shuttle gegen ihn zu stoßen schien, ihn von Sybok wegfegte. Er flog zrei Meter weit und schlitterte noch fast zwei weitere auf dem Boden, bevor er zum Halt kam.

„Spock!" hörte er seinen kleinen Bruder schreien und das erste Mal seit ihrem Wiedersehen erkannte er Furcht in dessen Stimme. „_Spock_!"

Auf dem Boden lagen die beiden Vulkanier, die George nur anhand der Kleidung auseinander halten konnte. Jims Erster Offizier unter dem Körper seines Bruders begraben. Die Hand Syboks ruhte auf der hellen Wange, während Spock beide Handgelenke umklammert hielt. Spocks Bemühungen, seinen Bruder weg zu stoßen wurden immer halbherziger, je mehr Sekunden verstrichen.

Jim hatte sich hoch gestemmt. Lambert war nicht mehr seine Sorge, der Lieutenant hatte sich selbst erschossen und lag unweit neben dem Shuttle in seinem eigenen Blut. Er stürmte vorwärts und trat dem Vulkanier ins Gesicht.

Sybok, benommen von dem Tritt, ließ von Spock ab. Von der Last befreit, drehte Spock sich weg, kam auf die Beine, fiel aber nach wenigen Schritten stolpernd wieder zu Boden. Er hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, als hätte man ihm ätzende Säure entgegengespritzt. Er stöhnte und ächzte.

Hinter ihm trat Jim weiterhin zu. Grünes Blut spritzte und besprenkelte den kalten Boden.

„Dir werd ich zeigen, mein Schiff zu sabotieren und meine Crew zu bedrohen!" schrie Jim rasend vor Wut.

Sybok ließ sich von einem Tritt getroffen nach hinten fallen und rollte sich ab. Das Shuttle in seinem Rücken kam er zum Stehen. Aber Jim hatte noch nicht genug. Er rannte auf den Vulkanier zu und rammte ihm die Schulter mit aller Kraft in die Magengegend.

George schaffte es, sich aufzurappeln und rannte zu dem Ersten Offizier. Dieser stöhnte und schnaufte, als hätte er ungeheure Schmerzen.

„Mann, sind Sie in Ordnung? Hey… Mr. Spock", suchte er nach dem Namen.

Er versuchte, die Hände des Vulkaniers von dessen Gesicht zu lösen, um zu sehen, was da war. Langsam führte er die zitternden Hände nach unten. Spocks Gesicht war völlig in Ordnung.

Seine pechschwarzen Augen starrten ihm entgegen, düster… wütend. Mit einem Schrei stand Spock auf, packte George an seinem weißen Kittel. Der Mann wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, wie eine Puppe.

Er konnte nur schreien und den Aufprall abwarten, der später kam, als erwartet. Er landete ganz hinten an der Tür durch die sie herein gekommen waren. Die Sicherheitsleute halfen ihm auf, zwei von ihnen nahmen Spock ins Visier.

„Betäubung! Schießen!" rief einer und zwei Phaser deckten den Ersten Offizier mit Feuer ein.

Spock sprang zur Seite, rollte sich ab und suchte hinter Containern an der Wand Deckung. Zehn Meter von ihm entfernt, gelang es Sybok, Kirks Faust endlich abzufangen und sie zum Halt zu bringen. Die beiden Männer sahen sich grimmig an, Jims blaue Augen von jenem leidenschaftlichen Feuer durchsetzt, das ihn für einen Augenblick dem Vulkanier hatte ebenbürtig werden lassen. Sybok war nun seinerseits in Rage. Ein grüner Schwall dicken Blutes rann ihm aus der Nase und aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn. Sie konnten gegenseitig ihren Atem spüren.

„Du wirst mein Schiff nicht bekommen", zischte Jim ihn an und achtete nicht darauf, dass dem Vulkanier Spucketröpfchen entgegen flogen.

„Ich sollte dich befreien, Kirk", antwortete der andere drohend. „Aber das hast du dir noch nicht verdient. Ich werde dich zusehen lassen, wie deine Crew sich einer nach dem anderen von dir lossagt. Und als letzten werde ich dich frei lassen, Feuergeist."

Mit diesen Worten warf er Jim mit einer heftigen Bewegung bei Seite. Sofort nahmen die Sicherheitsleute auch Sybok ins Visier und schossen. Der Vulkanier bewegte sich mit ungemeiner Grazie, der schwarze Overall ließ ihn wie einen Panther wirken. Er nahm ein paar Schritte Anlauf und sprang ab. Mit einer Rolle landete er hinter der Deckung seines Halbbruders.

„Keine Bewegung!" schrieen die Offiziere und eilten herbei.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich den Containern, während George versuchte die Benommenheit abzuschütteln und zu seinem Bruder zu gelangen. Er erreichte Jimmy stolpernd, der sich stöhnend auf den Rücken drehte, sich den Arm haltend.

„Jimmy!"

„Ah… Spock!" brachte dieser nur unter Schmerzen heraus und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben.

George half ihm, sich hinzusetzen, achtete darauf, nicht Jims Arm zu berühren. Man sah nichts, aber vielleicht war die linke Schulter gebrochen.

Zusammen spähten sie in die Richtung, wo Spock und Sybok Schutz gesucht hatten. Die Sicherheitsleute sprangen gerade dahinter und wollten die beiden in Gewahrsam nehmen, als sich einer zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Sie sind weg!" rief er dem Captain zu. „Durch die Jeffreys Röhre!"

Jim verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Bleib sitzen, dein Arm sieht schlecht aus", wollte George ihn bewegen.

Aber Jim fiel das im Traum nicht ein.

„Sei still und hilf mir lieber", maulte er und kam mit Georges Hilfe auf die wackeligen Beine.

Zusammen humpelten sie zu den Containern, wo bereits das Sicherheitsteam in die Röhre guckte. Von den Vulkaniern war nichts mehr zu sehen, außer ein paar Tropfen grünen Blutes.

Am düsteren Blick seines Bruders konnte George ablesen, dass er sich mehr als nur Sorgen machte. Jim sah ihn an und seine blauen Augen zeigten, dass er geschlagen und müde war. Und böse auf ihn. Der Adrenalinschub verebbte.

„Spock kennt das Schiff wie seine Westentasche", meinte Jim bitter.

„Irgendwas war plötzlich anders an ihm. Seine Augen waren merkwürdig. So…"

„Emotional", beendete Jim den Satz.

„Sir, was ist mit dem Commander? Ist er eine Geisel oder ein Überläufer?" fragte einer der Offiziere.

„Weder noch. Wir müssen den Vulkanier Sybok und Commander Spock sofort ausfindig machen und in Gewahrsam nehmen. Beide sind extrem gefährlich. Sie haben die Erlaubnis zu schießen, wenn nötig… auf beide. Phaser auf Betäubung." Dieser Befehl fühlte sich so schal auf seiner Zunge an, wie abgestandenes, schlecht gewordenes Wasser.

Er öffnete einen Kanal zur Crew, um sie zu warnen, kontaktierte dann Chekov und teilte ihm das Nötigste mit. Als er sprach, hörte er seine Stimme. Er wusste, dass er die richtigen Instruktionen gab. Aber er wollte es nicht wahr haben.

„Commander Spock?" hakte Chekov ungläubig nach.

„Ich glaube, er ist nicht er selbst. Äußerste Vorsicht ist geboten. Wir müssen die beiden so schnell es geht finden."

„Aye, Sir", beendete der Taktikoffizier die Kommunikation.

Jim stürmte aus dem Raum, George ihm hinterher.

„Jimmy, ich verstehe die Sache noch immer nicht ganz."

„Ich auch nicht, Sam. Wenn Sybok Spock wirklich dazu bekommt, ihm zu helfen - und danach sieht es derzeit leider aus - müssen wir schnell handeln."

„Kann dieser Vulkanier deinen Ersten Offizier wirklich so schnell vereinnahmen? Jim, das…"

Jim drehte sich am Turbolift genervt zu George um, atmete frustriert aus. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte, war ein Klotz am Bein.

„George, du bist hier gerade keine große Hilfe, OK? Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehst. Ich weiß, dass du gerade einen großen Verlust hinter dir hast und du wissen willst, was hier los ist, aber ich habe gerade nicht die Zeit, es dir zu erklären! Halt dich an meine Ansagen oder halte dich raus. Mein Erster Offizier rennt irgendwo in meinem Schiff herum mit seinem verrückten Bruder. Ich hab noch nie jemanden wie diesen Sybok gesehen, der macht mir ne Scheißangst." Er sah George in die Augen und hoffte, dass sein Bruder verstand, wie ernst das alles war. „Wirklich, ne Scheißangst! Der Kerl hat keine Skrupel, Leute umzubringen oder zu manipulieren. Die beiden zusammen sind physisch so stark wie sechs meiner Männer und wenn man Spock kämpfen gesehen hat, dann will man ihn nicht zum Feind!" Jims Stimme hatte sich zu einem aggressiven Zischen erhoben. Seine Atmung ging schnell, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

George nahm die Hände abwehrend hoch und machte diplomatisch einen Schritt zurück. Jim war nicht nur zurrecht besorgt, sondern stand seines Erachtens auch noch unter Schock. Und das alles nur, weil er selbst sich einen Moment nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Er konnte den Vorwurf in Jims Augen sehen, auch wenn dieser nichts dazu sagte. Ja, die Wut über seine verlorenen Freunde brannte ihm noch immer im Herzen und tat höllisch weh. Aber George verstand auch – und spürte es in allen Knochen – dass er etwas sehr Dummes getan hatte.

„OK, du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid, ich werde dich nicht weiter von deiner Arbeit abhalten. Aber bevor du Weiteres unternimmst, geh auf die Krankenstation, Jimmy", meinte er ruhig und zurückhaltend.

„Mein Arm muss warten, ich lasse mir auf der Brücke ein Schmerzmittel geben", widersprach Jim.

„Jimmy…" versuchte George zu seinem Bruder durchzudringen.

Er wies auf Jims Rechte Hand, deren Zeigefinger belehrend vor Georges Nase in der Luft hing… und zitterte.

„Jim", sagte er noch einmal, tiefer und noch ruhender.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jim, wie sehr er zitterte und wie kalt ihm eigentlich war. Er nahm die Hand runter und legte sie sich um die Brust, versuchte die Wärme davon abzuhalten noch weiter aus seinem Körper zu schwinden. Fast schon kraftlos fiel er plötzlich nach hinten gegen die Wand des Turbolifts und schloss die Augen.

„Verdammt", fluchte er und hörte sich nicht mehr an, wie der Captain dieses Schiffes, sondern wie der kleine Bruder, den George kannte. „Mir ist schwindelig."

George trat ein und nahm den gesunden Arm seines Bruders, legte ihn sich um die Schulter.

„Wo ist die Krankenstation? Wir lassen dich kurz durchchecken und dann machen wir uns auf die Suche nach deinem Kumpel, OK?"

Jim musste gequält lachen, nickte aber.

„Kumpel", wiederholte er das Wort müde, doch annähernd belustigt.

George kannte das Kirk'sche Temperament und die Sturheit. Er und sein Bruder waren nicht nur einmal aneinander geraten. Selten, aber manchmal konnte sich der Sturm zwischen ihnen so schnell wieder legen, wie er aufgezogen war. Doch dies hier schienen Ermüdungserscheinungen.

„Ist er das denn nicht?" fragte George nach und registrierte beunruhigt, wie sehr sein Bruder zitterte.

„Kumpel. Was für ein Wort… in Bezug auf Spock. Ich wette, das hätte dir die Augenbraue eingebracht."

„Die Augenbraue?"

„Hast du gesehen, wie er dich angeschaut hat, als er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns bemerkte? Wie er seine Augenbraue hochgezogen hat?"

„Ach, das meinst du? Die Augenbraue…"

„Keiner kann das so gut wie er." Jims Stimme wurde immer leiser.

George lachte etwas krampfhaft und half Jimmy aus dem Turbolift heraus. Er fühlte sich selbst noch immer benommen, aber Jim schien es schlechter zu gehen, jetzt wo das Adrenalin schwand. Er wankte und George hatte Mühe, ihn in die richtige Richtung zu steuern. Wenigstens konnte er seinem Bruder ein wenig Spannung nehmen.

Als sie die Krankenstation betraten, war einiges los. Bewusstlose Menschen lagen in den Betten, das medizinische Personal schwirrte herum und versuchte der Situation Herr zu werden. Jim und George entdeckten Leonard McCoy sofort. Der Doktor hatte sich anscheinend von seinem Panikanfall gefasst. Und auch wenn er noch nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte, sich frische Kleider zu besorgen und seine Schulter in einem Verband steckte, war er schon wieder auf den Beinen, gab Anweisungen, half wo er nur konnte. In der Tat aber schwirrte immer eine blonde Schwester um den Arzt herum, die auf ihn einredete, er solle sich hinlegen.

Als McCoy Jim bemerkte, kam er sofort herbei gestürzt und drückte die Schwester aus dem Weg, die sich der beiden gerade annehmen wollte.

„Jim, verdammt! Was ist denn hier los? Nicht nur, dass es Verletzte von dem Kampf mit den Romulanern gibt, anscheinend fallen Lebenserhaltungssysteme auf der Enterprise aus. Wir haben jede Menge Bewusstlose hier…" regte er sich auf, wurde jedoch von einer Erkenntnis unterbrochen. „Was ist mit deiner Schulter, zum Teufel?" fragte er typisch herzlos und tat so, als wäre er ungemein sauer auf ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht", presste Jim heraus, als George ihn auf ein freies Medibett hievte. „Tut höllisch weh."

Pille scannte ihn und bedachte Jim mit einem strengen Blick.

„Verdammt, was ist los? Deine Werte spielen verrückt, schau dir deine Finger an!" er hielt Jims Hand hoch und zeigte dem Captain sein eigenes Zittern.

Leonard hatte Jim noch nicht so aufgelöst gesehen. Es war, als säße ein ganz anderer vor ihm. Und das verunsicherte ihn, was er durch unterkühlte Distanz zu überspielen pflegte. Er fasste George kurz fest ins Auge, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Jim.

„Ich weiß, kannst du irgendwas für meine Schulter tun? Ich muss auf die Jagd nach zwei ausgebüchsten Vulkaniern."

McCoy beehrte ihn nicht einmal mit einem zynischen Kommentar, so fies war er gerade drauf.

„Sie ist ausgerenkt. Doktor Wayne kann sie einrenken und dir ein Schmerzmittel geben, das dich nicht in deiner Motorik beeinflusst, damit du arbeiten kannst." Er griff nach einem Hypospray und legte es bei Seite. Er winkte einen Arzt heran und gab ihm Instruktionen bevor er sich wieder Jim zuwandte, welcher nun von dem anderen Doktor gemustert wurde. „Und was soll das mit dem Vulkanier-Schwachsinn?"

Jims Geduld seinem Freund gegenüber schwand und ihm wurde selbst sarkastisch zu Mute.

„Tja, weißt du, Spocks Verwandtschaft hat sich auf mein Schiff eingeladen und manipuliert und sabotiert nach Herzenslust. Nicht nur dass dieser, sein herzallerliebster Bruder, mich angegriffen hat. Durch dieses Gedankenverschmelzungsdingens, hat er auch noch Spock dazu überredet, ihm zu helfen. Wenn du also wissen willst, was mit den Kolonisten los war, bevor die Romulaner sie zu Asche geschossen haben- AUUU!" schrie er auf und auch McCoy sog die Luft zischend ein, als Jim ihn beim Zusammenzucken etwas anstieß.

Der Schmerz des Arztes verebbte schnell, immerhin stand der Doktor bereits unter Medikamenten.

„Das war's wert", grinste er und besah sich zufrieden Jims gepeinigtes Gesicht.

Erst dann gab er ihm das Hypospray.

„Scheiße! Das hättest du mir nicht zuerst geben können?" fauchte Jim seinen Freund an.

Pille zuckte die Schultern.

„Du hast dir das redlich verdient. Vielleicht brennt der Schmerz etwas Verstand und Willen zur Vorsicht in deinen Kopf. Warum müssen es immer Vulkanier sein, mit denen du dich anlegst? Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass die wie Ochsen sind? Starrköpfe, kleine Hirne, wahnsinnig stark?"

„Müsst ihr beide euch jetzt zerfleischen?" wollte George dazwischen gehen, wurde aber sofort von beiden synchron angefahren.

„Klappe!" meinten beide nur und Jims Bruder verdrehte die Augen, nahm sich jedoch zurück.

„Du…" McCoy winkte George gefährlich mit einem Hypospray, „Du hast mir eine rein gehauen und mich in diese Sardinenbüchse gezwängt."

Wie zum Teufel, konnte das Leonard gerade in diesem Moment überhaupt beschäftigen? Sie hatten überlebt und hier war Schlimmeres im Gange, dachte George bei sich.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Freundchen", drohte der Arzt und ließ George nicht mal zu Wort kommen, als er fortfuhr. „Du wolltest mir gerade sagen, dass dieser Vulkanier nicht nur für die Persönlichkeitsstörung auf Deneva verantwortlich war, sondern jetzt auch noch Spock auf seine Seite gezogen hat?" nahm Pille den Faden wieder auf.

„Genau das. Wir müssen also nicht nur zusehen, wie wir das Schiff vor Spock schützen, sondern auch, wie wir ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen."

„Sein Bruder – dieser Sybok - hat ihn ratzfatz in einen Irren verwandelt", bestätigte George.

„Moment, war das mit diesem Verwandtenquatsch ernst gemeint?" hakte Pille nach.

Jim nickte.

„Ich würd's selbst nicht glauben, aber die beiden ähneln äußerlich sich so stark, dass ich keine Zweifel daran habe. Spock hat es selbst gesagt und ich glaube kaum, dass er von seiner Begabung Gebrauch gemacht hat, die Wahrheit zu dehnen. Ich muss unbedingt die Erde kontaktieren und Botschafter Sarek sprechen."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur Krankenstation und sechs Sicherheitsoffiziere führten zwei Männer und eine Frau herein, die sich nach Kräften wehrten.

„Loslassen!" schrie die Wissenschaftsoffizierin und trat nach ihren Unterdrückern. „Ich sagte… ah! Loslassen!"

„Dr. McCoy wir haben hier drei der Leute, die für die Lebenserhaltungsausfälle verantwortlich sind", meldete einer der Männer.

„Was wollen die denn hier? Das ist eine Krankenstation und nicht die Brig!" fluchte McCoy. „Doktor Shore! Holen Sie Beruhigungsmittel!"

Der Arzt reagierte sofort und innerhalb weniger Minuten waren die drei ruhig gestellt.

„Drei von sieben", murmelte George. „Guter Schnitt, Jim", wollte er den Leuten seines Bruders Respekt zollen.

Aber Jim sah nicht sehr erleichtert aus. McCoy führte ein Gerät über Jims Schultern, um die Regeneration zu unterstützen.

„Vier von acht", korrigierte Jim und George fiel auf, dass er weder Lambert, noch Spock hinzugezählt hatte. „Und wer weiß, wie viele Leute er nicht schon wieder in die Finger bekommen hat." Er sah auf die drei bewusstlosen Personen. „Ich muss wissen, wie er das macht und wie man es aufhebt. Zugleich muss ich diesen Irren so schnell es geht fassen und hoffen, dass es Spock gut geht." Er drehte sich zu Pille um und die beiden schienen sich ohne Worte zu verstehen.

„Ich werde versuchen, Sarek zu kontaktieren und raus zu finden, wie er das macht. Kümmere du dich darum, dass die mir hier nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen."

Jim nickte Pille zu und wollte aus der Krankenstation verschwinden, sein Arm fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an. Als er merkte, dass George ihm folgte, drehte er sich wütend um.

„George, ich weiß, du willst helfen, aber…"

„Aber ich bin einer der wenigen, denen du vertrauen kannst, Jim", hielt er entgegen. „Ich weiß, wir sind uns nicht gerade einig gewesen in den letzten Jahren, aber eines musst du zugeben…"

Jim sah ihn an und wartete, was das sein sollte.

„Ich bin ein verdammt harter Knochen, ich weiß, wie der Kerl aussieht und ich war die ganze Zeit mit dir auf diesem Schiff zusammen. Ich bin einer der wenigen, denen du trauen kannst. Woher willst du wissen, wer nicht schon unter Syboks Einfluss steht?"

Jimmy setzte zu einer Antwort an, schien es sich dann aber anders zu überlegen. Er wich seinem Blick aus, als er händeringend nach einer Gegenargumentation suchte. Schließlich stemmte Jim die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn streitsüchtig an.

„Dieser Sybok hat alle meine Freunde auf Deneva auf dem Gewissen. Ich hab eine Rechnung mit ihm offen und als ein Kirk verstehst du das", zischte George ihn an.

„Als ein Kirk", meinte Jim schroff. „Aber nicht als ein Captain. Ich hab Verantwortung, Sam. Auch für dich! Und du hast vorhin nicht gerade mit Rationalität geglänzt! Du hast Recht, ich bin nicht wie du. Denn anders als du, stelle ich mich meinen Dämonen und erfülle meine Pflicht. Und wenn das bedeutet, meinen Ersten Offizier auf meinem eigenen Schiff zu jagen, dann werde ich das tun!"

„Wann bist du zu einem von denen geworden?" Sams Stimme troff vor Vorwurf. „Seit wann geht das Kommando über Blut?"

„Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, Sam", Jims Stimme war bitterer, als Sam sie jemals wahrgenommen hatte und er traf seinen älteren Bruder damit tiefer als dieser es in jenem Augenblick zeigte.

Weiter kam Jim nicht. Plötzlich ging das Licht komplett aus. Schreie gingen durch das stockdüstere Schiff.

„Was?" George langte nach der Wand, weil er augenblicklich die Orientierung verlor. „Ist die Energieversorgung tot? Das kann nicht sein, so große Schiffe sind abgesichert!"

Er konnte Jimmys Atem hören, sein Bruder musste noch immer dort stehen, wo er gerade gewesen war. Chaos brach im Dunkeln aus.

„Wir sind noch über Warp", hörte er Jims ruhige Stimme. „Ich kann das Summen der Reaktoren hören."

„Ich höre absolut nichts", meinte George.

Und dann, nach Sekunden des Schreckens und der Orientierungslosigkeit sprang die Notbeleuchtung endlich an.

„Er will für Verwirrung sorgen, aber nicht von den Romulanern geschnappt werden", meinte Jim und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. „Irgendwie haben sie sich Zugang zum System verschafft."

„Chekov an Kirk", drang es aus einem Kanal.

„Chekov, Bericht", bellte Jim.

„Jemand hat sich Zugang zum Hauptsystem des Schiffes verschafft, aber Mr. Scott konnte die Kontrollen zurück erlangen und die Notbeleuchtung einschalten."

Jim war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob er erleichtert sein sollte. Gegen Spock anzuprogrammieren verlangte ungeheure Geschwindigkeit, die Scotty vielleicht durch seine Kenntnisse der Systeme wettmachen konnte. Trotzdem fand er etwas daran merkwürdig.

„Was sagen die Systemchecks, Mr. Chekov", fragte Jim argwöhnisch und erwartete beinahe schon die Antwort.

„Lebenserhaltung, Schwerkraft und Trägheitsdämpfer, Warpantrieb sind in Ordnung… Sir…" Jim schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Schreckensnachricht. „Die Sensoren… sie… sind offline!"

„Das also war ihr Ziel", brummte George. „Sie machen sich unsichtbar."

„Mr. Scott soll mit allen verfügbaren Männern daran arbeiten, die Sensoren online zu bringen und herauszufinden, woher dieser Übergriff auf die Systeme kam! Ich will, dass alle Codes neu gesetzt werden und jede halbe Stunde variieren!"

„Aber Sir", wollte Chekov widersprechen.

„Ich weiß, aber die Leute müssen sich ihre Sicherheitscodes eben jede halbe Stunde neu einprägen. Wir müssen alles tun, damit Mr. Sybok und Commander Spock nicht noch einmal so einfachen Zugriff auf die Systeme bekommen."

„Aye."

„Was ist mit den Romulanern, Mr. Chekov?"

„Nach dem letzten Stand haben wir sie abgeschüttelt, Captain. Aber ohne die Sensoren kann ich nicht prüfen, ob sie uns anhand unserer Ionenspur verfolgen."

„Achten Sie darauf, dass diese Information nicht weiter gegeben wird. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie wissen, dass wir den Romulanern so weit voraus sind. Es könnte der einzige Grund sein, warum sie den Warpantrieb noch nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt haben."

„Aye, Sir. Mr. Scott meldet gerade, dass der Eingriff in das System vom Maschinendeck passiert ist."

„Sicherheitsteams sofort dort hin! Ich bin selbst auf dem Weg."

„Mr. Scott ist bereits alarmiert. Er lenkt gerade die meisten Kontrollen auf die Brücke um, wir haben das technische Personal bereits abgezogen."

„Sehr gut. Sie werden eine Weile brauchen, um vom Maschinendeck zu Ihnen rauf zu kommen. Versiegeln Sie alle Türen und halten Sie die Jeffreys Röhren im Auge."


End file.
